


Just Married

by caffeineaddicted_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are husbands, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Multi, Political Alliances, Post 2x20, Post-Break Up, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus, Separated Malec, Soulmates Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineaddicted_malec/pseuds/caffeineaddicted_malec
Summary: After their break-up, Magnus and Alec don't want anything to do with each other. They want their space but the Cabinet comes up with a plan to reunite the Downworld and the Shadow World. They suggest that Magnus and Alec get married to each other. Alec initially refuses but then gives in when he sees the tension rising between the two worlds.To the world, Alec and Magnus are co-leaders, husbands and in love but only the two of them know what goes on inside the four walls of Magnus' loft in Brooklyn. They know they have to be together for the peace of their communities but what about their own feelings. It breaks them to be this close...but still so far apart.------Basically, I am getting more and more ideas on how Malec reunion might happen.This is the "Arranged Marriage" version of it.





	1. I do.

“No. This is not happening. Not in a million years”

Alec turned to the Downworld Council shooting glares at all the Leaders and Jace Herondale. His body tensed when his eyes met Magnus Bane’s who was trying to avoid looking at the eldest Lightwood since the beginning of this week’s meeting.

“I can’t believe I am saying this but Alec is right. The Downworld and the Shadow World need to be reunited in the wake of Valentine’s death but this is not the way to do it.”

Magnus cleared his throat as Alec started pacing up and down the room. The war was over, Valentine was dead but the tensions between the Downworld clans and the Clave was more severe than it ever had been. The Seelies had been unanimously shunned by the Vampires, Warlocks and the Wolves but they themselves couldn’t stand to be in the same room as the Nephilims. Violence was creeping in New York as both the mortal enemies left no chance to put the other one down. This meeting was called as an emergency and as much as the Head of the New York Institute detested the idea of him being in the same room with the High Warlock, he understood that it was necessary.

It was not entirely untrue that Luke, Jace, Clary and Izzy had deliberately come up with a solution to push Magnus and Alec together because the rift between the two leaders was taking a toll on the both of them along with their communities. The tension had gotten so severe that even Maryse had decided to play along with what her kids were setting up with Luke. 

“Alec, Magnus. You two are powerful leaders. Magnus, you’ve the support of the entire Downworld and Alec, the Shadowhunters respect you. We are certain that the two of you united would be able to pull the Shadowworld together. I would hope that you think about it overnight and if you still think it is a bad idea, then none of us will talk about it”, Maryse politely spoke to Alec and Magnus who stood on the opposite ends of the room.

“Maryse, I appreciate you trying to put everything infront of us in a way that is better than this situation will ever be…but”, he was stopped in the middle by Alec who raised his voice and almost gave an announcement.

“I will not marry the High Warlock. And I shall not negotiate.”

Announcing this, Alec Lightwood rushed out of the room.

\-------

“I thought I might find you here”, Maryse said as she found Alec in the training arena. He was working with the seraph blade for a change.

“Mom, you have put me in this position before. I am the Head of the Institute and there’s no way I’ll let you drag me into this mess of an arranged marriage…especially not to Magnus. Not after the last couple of weeks I’ve had”, Alec blurted out in one breath.

From finding out about Magnus’ father to the secret of the Clave not having the Soul Sword to him hiding about it to Magnus, their fight and then their breakup. The worst was the way they separated. Magnus had made it quite clear that he couldn’t be Alec’s boyfriend and the Leader of the Warlocks.

“Alec, I know it’s difficult but I’m afraid it is our only choice. People are being slaughtered on both the sides recklessly. We can’t have an Uprising in the city. The entire Council will put you responsible for it.”

“So, I should marry Magnus because the Council will blame me for an Uprising that _might_ happen?”

“Alec…you know that’s not what I mean. We were going to pitch this idea earlier…before the war but then Angel knows what happened between the two of you! Maybe this is a good thing and you and Magnus will finally sort…”

“I don’t need to be married to Magnus to sort things out between us, Mom. And this isn’t something marriage can fix. Magnus broke up with me to lead his people. He thought I was holding him back and I will never be someone who holds their partner back.”

“Alec, I want you to do this…Magnus has already agreed”

“What…? He wasn’t ready to call me by my name earlier this week and he agreed to do this?”, Alec stopped training and he looked at Maryse with shock.

“He just got an intel about 3 warlocks who were mysteriously slaughtered in the alley next to his loft building!”

“Slaughtered…by who”, Alec wiped the sweat off his face.

“Looked like a Seelie attack!”, Maryse shook her head.

“I’ll go and see Magnus”, Alec sighed. Maryse smiled and gave him a small wooden box. “I had the stone put in a more apt ring for Magnus” Alec gave the box an awkward look and then grabbed it before leaving.

\-------

“You agreed for the wedding!”, Alec let himself inside Magnus’ loft and shut the door behind him.

“I am sure you heard of the warlocks”, Magnus turned and spoke to Alec coldly. He was careful enough to not look in Alec’s eyes.

“Yeah…I am sorry for your loss. Anyways, I understand that we need to go ahead with this”, Alec rubbed his temple as he walked closer to Magnus. 

“Indeed, we do, Alec. I just hope you know that this is strictly-”

“Political. I get it. I expect nothing more”, Alec shrugged as he knelt infront of Magnus and took out the wooden box Maryse gave him. Magnus took a huge breath as he clutched the omamori inside his pocket.

“Magnus Bane, will you marry me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood”, Alec took a deep breath and let it out in one go. Magnus sealed his lips together and blinked a couple of times to dry his eyes that had watered up. He had imagined them ending up in this moment many times during the period they dated but none of them thought that this is how their wish would come true.

Alec slipped the ring in Magnus’ finger as the latter nodded and left without saying a single word leaving Magnus shocked and appalled.

\-------

Alec walked towards the altar clad in a white tux with a golden tie. He saw Magnus waiting for him at the end of the hall dressed in a white three-piece. His ear cuff shined in Alec’s eyes as he joined his parabatai on the stage. Behind Magnus stood Izzy who was smiling ear-to-ear. The Silent Brother gestured everyone to sit and the lights went dim.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood”, Brother Shadrach turned to look at Alec. “Do you take Magnus Bane to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”. 

Alec drew Magnus’ wedding runes in the ring he presented Magnus with his stele. 

He turned and looked at Magnus who was looking straight into his eyes, “I do”. 

“Magnus Bane”, Brother Shadrach turned to Magnus and offered him a stele. It was a custom to draw wedding runes on your partner but since Magnus was a downworlder, Clary helped Magnus draw the wedding rune on the back of Alec’s hand. “Do you take Alexander Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do”, Magnus’ voice sounded like he was having an attack as he felt the jolt of the wedding runes binding the two together. He slipped a silver ring onto Alec’s ring finger and closed his eyes for a moment.

“By the power of the Angel Raziel, you two are bonded for the rest of your life with power of trust, friendship and love. May the two of you find love and solidarity in your togetherness”, Brother Shadrach raised his stele and Magnus and Alec were surrounded by a flash of white light. The hall echoed with claps as the two of them came closer and placed a short kiss on each other’s lips. As they parted, they looked away from each other as both their eyes watered. Alec was pulled into a tight hug by Jace followed by Isabelle.

Isabelle went ahead and hugged Magnus who returned the hug with a smile on his face. The guests congratulated the newlyweds one by one and the night slowly proceeded into a reception. Magnus was pulled into the crowd by Catarina and Raphael as Jace and Izzy pulled Alec with them. Jace had had quite a few drinks that night and he was very emotional as he fidgeted with Alec’s wedding ring. 

“I am so happy for you, Alec”, Jace cupped Alec’s face and pulled him in a hug. Alec smiled even though all this façade was making him suffocated to say the least.

Magnus found Alec again after Raphael and Catarina were done with him.

“I believe we should make our position quite clear. All this drama is being done for a reason and as much as I love a good drink, I think we should get to the point”  
Alec nodded and followed Magnus as the two Leaders walked on the stage and asked everyone to keep quiet.

“Thank you one and all for becoming a part of such an important day in mine and Alexander’s life. As we celebrate our union today, I would like to make my position quite clear. As the High Warlock of Brooklyn, my community pledges allegiance to the entire Downworld and the Shadow world. And because I speak for the entire Downworld, I can safely say that I have the full support of the Vampires and the Wolves under the expert leadership of Lucian Graymark and Raphael Santiago”

“Like Magnus said, the Shadow world and the Downworld are together through everything. We will support and help each other in any manner we can. The Cabinet will now be presided over by both Magnus Bane and I so that the entire community has a say. For now, I invite you to enjoy the festivities. Have a nice evening, everyone”

As Magnus and Alec walked down the stage, Magnus turned to him. “Presided over by the both of us?”, he was not expecting that.

“Yes, I think it will be best if you preside over the meetings with me so that I am not accused of any further acts of betrayal”, Alec taunted and walked away from Magnus.

\-------

“By the Angel, Izzy”, Alec sighed as he entered their suite in the Palace Hotel.

Izzy had booked them one using one of her many connections. The suite was lit with candles and a red heart-shaped pillow shone bright in the center of the bed. On one side, Alec could see two suitcases and as Magnus closed the door behind them, a soft tune started playing around. Alec shook his head and pulled out his tie and his coat throwing them on the sofa on his right. He turned and gazed at Magnus who was stretching his hands awkwardly. He sighed and found the door that opened in the balcony. 

“Get changed. I’ll be outside”, Alec mumbled and walked away. 

Alec walked in the balcony and let the cold air run a shiver down his spine. He looked at the stars above and then at the ring that now adorned his finger. Given by the man who Alec was madly in love with, all of this felt like a shameful joke to him. He had been forced to marry the guy who he loved but who hurt his confidence in the worst way possible. Until a few days ago, he had wanted all of this to be very real for him but now, he didn’t know what he wanted. Not anymore.

“Alexander”, Magnus called from inside their suite. 

Alec turned and saw that Magnus had changed into track pants and a black silk vest. He was lying on one side of the bed and the pillow was gone. 

“I hope you don’t mind?”, Magnus looked at the empty side of the bed hoping Alec would be comfortable on that side. Alec nodded as he opened his bag and took out his clothes.

When Alec came out of the washroom, Magnus had pulled over his side of the blanket and probably fallen asleep. Alec took his tablet and jumped on the bed next to Magnus. He pulled up his side of the blanket and started going through his emails. Magnus started snoring by his side when Alec’s attention was pulled to him. He saw his ex-boyfriend-now-husband sleeping on his palm holding the edge of the blanket in his other hand. Alec always marveled how beautiful his boyfriend was, especially when he was asleep. He was back together in one bed with him after so many painful nights but this didn’t seem any different. He stared at the wedding rune in the back of his hand and rubbed it with his thumb as the events of the evening replayed in his mind. His fingers twitched and yearned to touch and feel Magnus but his mind couldn’t help but be angry and heartbroken about their whole situation.

He kept staring at Magnus until his body gave up and his eyelids closed under the pressure of his tired body. The tablet dropped from his hand as he closed his eyes and dozed off.

\-------

Magnus woke up next morning when a strong breeze displaced the curtains and the sunlight shined bright in his eyes. He stretched and saw that the breeze came from the balcony whose door was open. Alec was awake. Magnus got up and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision when he saw Alec who was adjusting his thigh holsters while it rested on the sofa. In his half-asleep state, Magnus forgot the trouble in their paradise and wanted to greet Alec when suddenly realization dawned upon him and he sighed, “Never mind”. He whispered, rather loudly, attracting Alec’s attention. On any other day, Alec’s lips usually curved into a smile seeing Magnus but today, he stared at him blankly.

“If I don’t move in with you, people will start talking”, Alec broke the silence between them.

“I can’t move in the institute with you…if that’s what you’re getting at”, Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec gritted his teeth together and straightened himself up.

“I didn’t ask you to. I’ll bring in my bags in the evening. I hope that should not be an issue for you”, Alec smirked.

“You still have the keys…to my loft?”, Magnus asked getting up from the bed and pulling on his robe.

“I do.”, Alec shrugged and groped for the keycard.

“I spoke to the manager last night and the suite is booked for 2 more nights”, Magnus informed as Alec poured coffee into a mug.

“Two more nights?”, Alec took a deep breath as he placed his palm on his cheek. 

“Fine. Let’s play along. We’re already too far ahead!”, Alec sighed. “I’ll see you here in the evening then!”, Alec looked at Magnus who was adjusted his robe. 

Magnus nodded while tying the knot of the robe and then looked at Alec. Their eyes looked as if they had been looking at strangers…not two people who were so in love with each other.

Alec finished his coffee and then grabbed the keycard. “I’ll keep this since you can anyways portal in the room whenever you want”, he pushed the card in his pocket and grabbing his jacket, made his way to the door. 

“Stay out of…”, Magnus called out to Alec out of habit. He’d always say this to the Nephilim before he left for the Institute from his loft in the mornings. Alec shut his eyes as they warmed up with tears while Magnus couldn’t complete his statement. Both of them froze in their positions for a few seconds before Alec rushed out and banged the door behind him.

\-------

Isabelle waited for Alec in his office. She was pacing up and down the room when she heard Alec enter the room. He took out his keycard and rolled his eyes at Isabelle, “The Palace Hotel…really Izzy?”, he frowned throwing the card on the table.

“How was it?”, she joined her hands together and looked at Alec with hopeful eyes.

“It’s the PALACE HOTEL. Of course, it was great”, Alec yelled.

“Not the hotel, Alec…by the Angel. I meant your night…your first night!”, she smiled. Alec pressed his lips together in frustration.

“None of your business, Izzy”

“Alec!”

“Izzy…I have work to do. I can’t sit around and dream about my first night!”

“So it was that good?”, Izzy’s eyes gleamed.

“IT WAS NOTHING, IZZY. NOTHING HAPPENED. WE REACHED AND SLEPT…THAT’S IT!”, Alec almost alerted the entire institute with that volume. He was surprised at his own frustration. “Now, would you get me the details on the warlock attack from 2 nights ago or not?”, Alec ordered. 

“I’ll get it…in a bit. I am sorry”, her voice broke into soft whisper as she felt Alec’s anger and she ran out before it further escalated. 

Alec fisted the table really hard as Izzy left. He closed his eyes tried to drink his anger away but his wedding kept flashing in his mind every time he shut his lids. Pushing away the documents behind, he sat on his chair with a noise and held his head with his hands as his breaths normalized.


	2. Hold me, don't let go!

“Good evening, Mr Lightwood. When should I expect you and your groom at the Tavern on 51?”, the Manager greeted Alec as the latter made his way to his suite after his day at the Institute. 

“Tavern…for what?”, Alec narrowed his brows.

“You have a table booked under your name…you and Mr. Bane”, the Manager sighed.

“Of course, how can I forget!”, Alec faked a smile. “I’ll have a word with Magnus about when we will come down for the evening…”, Alec shrugged.

“Sure, Mr. Lightwood. I hope you like whatever we’ve planned for you!”, the Manager smiled. Alec curved his lips into a forceful grin as he walked to the elevator rubbing his temple. What had he gotten himself into? 

Alec walked in their suite which was covered in darkness. Magnus hadn’t returned from his day. Alec relaxed not finding his husband in their honeymoon suite and removed his jacket throwing it on the table. Heating water, he made himself a cup of coffee as he contemplated texting Magnus asking when he was going to come back. Scrolling through their old texts, he flinched as he read a few “I love yous” that they had exchanged when they were still together. Alec hadn’t come to deleting any of his conversations with Magnus amidst the war and other complications. There was a new text from Magnus from 5 seconds ago

With Raphael. Don’t wait up. I’ll be late - Magnus

Alec rolled his eyes. “Now what about that reservation”, he muttered to himself as he dialed the reception to cancel.

The Manager asked him a series of annoying questions before Alec had to yell out of the conversation telling him that they wouldn’t be availing their booking. Hanging up the phone, he threw it on the bed and fisted the table to let his frustration out when his wedding ring hit the table making a loud noise that almost startled him. He carefully adjusted the stone back as it shined in his eyes reminding him of Magnus, again.

\-------

“It’s not even a proper wedding, Raphael”, Magnus sighed as he put down his martini glass.

“So, you’re telling me that you slept through the first night of your wedding?”, Raphael chuckled.

“It’s strictly political, Raphael. Alec and I are together for the sake of the Downworld-Shadow world peace. That’s about it”, Magnus tried to explain this to Raphael…but mostly to _himself._

“You two were together hours before the Seelie Queen declared war and made a deal with Valentine, Magnus. That just doesn’t go away!”, Raphael sipped his O-negative.

“He lied to me. He put our relationship and my position in the Cabinet in jeopardy. If I forgave him…”

“You’d be happy, Magnus”, Raphael completed his sentence.

“I’d have betrayed my people…and the Downworld. I am a Leader first…”

“You actually believe this…don’t you Magnus? You are making yourself believe your excuses that led to your break up with your boyfriend!”, Raphael rolled his eyes.

“Raphael…the only reason you’re alive to talk back to me is because of the decisions I made...as a Leader. Today, the Downworld survived because Lucian, you and I made sure we had a say”, Magnus gritted his teeth together.

“Magnus…you let that boy in and he betrayed your trust in him. But for good reason. Any other time in your long life, you’d have let it go...but this time, it was different. Wasn’t it? Azazel messed you up real hard. Am I right? You let your personal trauma control your relationship with the Shadowhunter and everyone can see that except you and him. I am not scared of you, Magnus but I care about you. You’ve been a father to me since the time I became a Vampire and that is why I am here talking to you right now. I understand exactly what you felt when you pulled yourself away from your boyfriend and I am begging you to think about it. Think about why you agreed for this so-called political alliance in the first place. It wasn't just the wish to reunite the Downworld and the Shadowworld. And don’t come back with the warlock slaughter because that is not the only reason…just think about it…once...”

“Raphael…stop talking”, Magnus looked pretty annoyed and Raphael shut up letting out a huge sigh. 

Magnus drank one martini after the other until he was too drunk to differentiate between the two Raphaels he saw in front of him. Raphael tried to stop him but he didn’t bother and eventually ended up muting him using his magic. It was midnight when Raphael got hold of Magnus’ phone and dialed Alec’s number. Alec responded in a raspy voice.

“Magnus?”

“Alec, it’s me Raphael”

Alec’s eyes opened as he sat up on the bed. “Where’s Magnus. Is he okay?”, he got worried.

“He’s with me…but he is very drunk”, Raphael sighed. Alec heard Magnus yelling on the other side of the call. 

“Where are you, I’ll come and pick him up”, Alec sighed.

“No…I just wanted to know which room number are the two of you in. I am already in the alley outside the hotel”

“I wonder if they’d let Magnus in…in that state. Can you ask him to portal?”, Alec got up and starting pacing up and down his suite.

“I think I’d probably reach the Buckingham Palace in this state”, Raphael chuckled. 

“Put him on”, Alec asked.

“WHAT!”, Magnus roared so loudly that Alec had to momentarily pull the phone away from his ears. “Magnus. I need you to make a portal…to me! Think about me… and come to me!”, Alec broke his statement into small fragments hoping Magnus would understand.

“Come to you…”, Magnus repeated. “NO!”, he replied.

“Magnus…please! Portal to me.”, Alec pleaded with a slight irritation in his voice.

“Fine…you stupid Nephilim…”, Magnus slurred his speech and Alec waited. 

A portal opened in front of him and Magnus fell inside, Alec catching up mid-air. “I got you”, he whispered as he pulled Magnus up on his feet. 

“Yeah…I got him. Thanks Raphael”, Alec hung up the call and threw his phone away to hold Magnus using both of his hands.

“How did you get so drunk!”, Alec complained as he dragged Magnus to the bathroom and made him sit.

“Raphael didn’t stop me…also why am I explaining this to you.”, Magnus complained as he started removing his rings. “Wait...I wanna throw up”, Magnus stopped and vomited all over Alec’s chest. Alec gritted his teeth together as he rubbed Magnus’ back. 

“Great”, he grumbled as his lips pressed together.

“Honestly, not even sorry”, Magnus covered his mouth as he saw Alec struggle with his dirty shirt. 

“YOU…come with me!”, Alec pulled Magnus up and dragged him to the tap. “Clean yourself”, he ordered as he turned on the shower and stood below it…washing his neck and hands. Magnus played with the tap water for a bit until his eyes wandered to Alec who had removed his t-shirt and was rubbing his chest with bath gel. The sweet smell of cinnamon intoxicated Magnus as he trudged to Alec and stood in front of him.

“Magnus!”, Alec was startled as he pulled himself away.

“You smell good…”, Magnus closed his eyes and raised his nose.

“I smell of vomit…Magnus. Thank you very much.”, Alec complained. “Now get off and dry yourself”, he pointed at the towel stand. 

When Magnus refused to comply, Alec helped him clean up and took him to the towels himself. Drying himself and Magnus, he put on a clean t-shirt and helped Magnus slip into his trousers. Magnus still walked with difficulty and Alec had to put him in the bed safely before he could proceed to drying his own hair. When Alec put down his towel, he saw Magnus staring at the ceiling of the room.

“Magnus?”, he asked. Magnus didn’t respond. Alec got worried and he sat on the bed next to him. Magnus’ eyes were red and tears were flowing out. His gaze was fixed at the ceiling and his fingers were shaking as if he was in deep thoughts.

“Hey…Magnus”, Alec shook his shoulder but Magnus didn’t reply. Alec got really worried and he tightly squeezed Magnus’ hand.

“Magnus!”, he called out again.

“I am a leader…I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn for crying out loud.”, Magnus mumbled.

“Yes…you are a very good leader”, Alec moved forward and starting stroking Magnus’ forehead.

“I am not a good half-human though”, Magnus choked. “I break people’s hearts. I broke your heart”, Magnus looked at Alec with tears in his eyes. Alec closed his eyes but he didn’t stop moving his fingers on his forehead. “I thought I cannot have you and my position…not at the same time!”

“Yeah…you made yourself pretty clear!”, Alec mumbled.

“What if I am wrong about it…Alexander?”, Magnus asked. Alec could see that Magnus needed a comforting reply which he was incapable of providing at this point in their relationship.

“Magnus…whether you’re right or wrong…now is not the right time. Go to sleep…and if you wake up tomorrow and want to talk about it…we’ll talk!”, Alec whispered near Magnus’ eyes.

“No…I can’t sleep. Raphael told me to think about it…”, Magnus complained.

“Okay…we’ll think about it…tomorrow. But right now, you need to sleep…alright?”, Alec closed his eyes.

“Hold me?”, Magnus whispered. 

Alec nodded and wrapped his arms around Magnus. Magnus took those arms and curled into Alec trying to sleep. Alec was in his senses and Magnus’ warmth provided him with comfort he’d been craving for a number of days now. He hadn’t realized how much he missed Magnus until this moment when Magnus curled up so close to him and snored in his neck. Alec relaxed and leaned back on the pillow closing his eyes. One of his hands still stroked Magnus’ back as both of them cuddled together.

\-------

“Stupid Raphael”, Magnus croaked in his morning voice opening his eyes to the bright sunlight. He stretched and felt muscles around which is when he saw him. Alec was asleep next to the warlock, one of his hands on his abdomen and the other stretched out in Magnus’ direction. Magnus found it hard to focus amidst the headache but he understood that he had spent the night sleeping on Alec’s arm. The embarrassment surrounded him as he rubbed his eyes trying to remember all that he had done to annoy his husband and his best friend.

Alec felt the weight lift from his arm and his eyes shot open defensively. He didn’t have a sound sleep because Magnus woke up a couple of times because of nightmares. “Magnus”, he spoke automatically as he woke up. Magnus was still rubbing his forehead when he heard Alec call him. “Yeah…?”, he replied. “Did you have a nightmare again?”, Alec asked stretching his arms.

“No. I just woke up”, Magnus muttered and got up from the bed.

Alec yawned and threw himself back on the pillows as he saw Magnus make his way to the bathroom. He came out a couple of times to grab his suitcase and then finally rubbing his head with a towel. Water dripped from his forehead onto his shirt leaving small stains. 

“I don’t usually get drunk, Alexander”, Magnus sighed as he put on the water heater. “I am sorry for whatever you had to endure” Alec was carefully observing Magnus’ movements so when Magnus spoke to him, he looked away.

“Hmm…it’s okay”

“I am sorry for throwing up on you. I really am”, Magnus frowned remembering flashes from last night. Alec glanced at Magnus and after a minute of silence, a genuine soft smile crept both their lips. 

“Yeah…it’s okay. I can manage with one less t-shirt”, Alec got up from the bed and reached for his bag.

“Imogen Herondale is coming to the Institute today and she wants to speak to…my husband”, Alec spoke as he pulled out his clothes from his bag.

“Me? What does Inquisitor Herondale want to speak to me about?”

“I don’t have a clue. But I said that you’ll be there if and when you’re available!”

“Great. I’ll drop by after my meetings with the clients are done”

“Fine. I’ll inform her”, Alec stole a glance at Magnus before he walked into the bathroom.

\-------

“Inquisitor, Magnus Bane and I have taken all the necessary steps to ensure the survival of all the clans here in the city. I don’t think the Clave should have anything to worry about”, Alec turned to Imogen who was seated on Alec’s chair.

“This political alliance with the Warlock is very unlikely to stand. They will never accept our peace offerings”, Imogen curled her hands into a fist.

“Well, they will have a good reason to not trust us. The Clave has been lying to them ever since the Mortal Instruments were discovered and Angel knows maybe before that too. It’s quite natural for them to have doubts. However, your grandson and I are doing everything in our power to ensure transparency and honesty among all the creatures that inhabit New York”

“Alexander is quite right”, Magnus walked in on the conversation. 

Imogen Herondale got up and greeted him with an expression of shame and guilt on her face. The last time they’d seen each other, Imogen had ordered Magnus’ execution in Valentine’s body. 

“The Clave lied to the Downworld about the Mortal Instruments but even we understand that we cannot live in the city without being at peace with the Nephilims”

“The Downworld is aware of the relationship you share with my grandson’s parabatai. It’s not unlikely that they’ll view this alliance as an act of love”, Imogen sighed.   
Alec looked at Magnus and they both saw pain in each other’s eyes.

“I assure you Inquisitor that our personal relationship goes only as far as maintaining peace between the two worlds. Beyond the scope of that, Magnus and I are acquaintances at best”, Alec’s own words pinched him like a needle. 

“I second, Alexander. There’s no way we’ll let the two worlds collide, not again.”, Magnus came forward and gave an assuring nod. 

“I don’t know about the Clave but I am proud of the way you two are handling things, Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood. New York has become a sensitive place ever since Valentine decided to return and nobody could have handled the tension better than the two of you. I wish you all the best and I hope this is the foundation of permanent peace between the two worlds!”, Imogen smiled and shook Alec and Magnus’ hands one by one. 

“I’ll go find Jace”, she smiled and left.

“Thank you for coming”, Alec spoke as he collected the documents that were scattered on the coffee table.

“Of course. Also, I was at my loft before this and I cleaned up the guest room for your work. You can set up your office there, if you’d like. I’ll put in extra wards to prevent any Downworlder from interfering with your work”

“I don’t take work home but I’d definitely like a small place to work. And there’s no place in the world that is inaccessible to you so I am just going to have to place my trust in you that you won’t interfere in my life as I won’t in yours”, Alec shrugged.

“Izzy got your things settled in the room”, Magnus tried to hide the heartbreak in his voice.

“Good. I’ll come to the loft tomorrow after work. We still have one day of booking left in the Hotel”, Alec sat on his chair and opened a file. 

“I’ll wait for you here because I am done for the day”, Magnus said and took a seat in front of the fireplace.

“Alec. I completed my assignment and filed the report”, a young voice sounded from the door. 

Magnus peered and saw his youngest in-law standing at the door, waiting to enter. 

“Come in, Max”, Alec smiled and held out his hand for the report. 

He skimmed through the details and signed where it was required. 

“Good job, Max. Since you’re done for the day…why don’t you go and join Izzy and others in the common room”, Alec crossed his hands on his chest.

“Yes Sir”, Max smiled and turned to leave when he spotted Magnus.

“Magnus!”, he walked over and held out his hand to greet his brother-in-law.

“Littlest Lightwood”, Magnus smile as he shook Max’s hand.

“We didn’t get a chance to talk after Sebastian attacked. Thank you for helping my family and marrying my brother”, he smiled and winked at Alec who looked flustered at this very unlikely relationship.

“It is my absolute pleasure”, Magnus smiled. “How are you doing, Max?”

“I am healthy as a horse.”, he smiled and came closer to Magnus. 

“Just a heads up, Magnus. If you hurt my brother, I will kill you”, he whispered in Magnus’ ears and as he saw the warlock gape his mouth, he gave a strict stare and left the room bidding Alec goodbye for the evening.

“What did he tell you?”, Alec raised his brow.

“Nothing…just threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you”, Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec’s looked away trying to hide the smile that had crept on his lips.

After Alec wrapped up his work for the evening, he closed his files and walked out of the room along with Magnus. They took a cab to the hotel the mundane way. In the hotel reception, the Manager greeted him and offered them to spend the evening in their restaurant. Alec wasn’t interested but he gave in after Magnus told him that he was starving. They went straight to the restaurant and ate in silence as a violinist played soft tunes for them. Magnus was indeed starving and Alec just had to sit there and endure all the things Izzy had booked for him and his husband even though every string in his body wanted to run away from Magnus and all this.  
Back in their room, Alec and Magnus changed into their night clothes and hopped on the bed. While Alec replied to a few emails, he noticed Magnus fidget with his wedding ring through his peripheral vision.

“About last night…”, Magnus muttered.

“Hmm”, Alec replied not turning to him.

“Raphael believes that I overreacted on the whole Soul Sword thing”

“What do you think?”

“I think that I’ve only trusted a handful of people with the deepest secrets of my life and it’s heartbreaking when my trust in them waivers”

“So, you think I was not worthy enough to know your secrets in the first place”, Alec closed his eyes.

“I think that you hurt me by not telling me about the sword. I trusted you with my life and my past…and I don’t do that with everyone. I expected you to be different, Alec”

“I won’t say anything again because I sound like a broken record, but I thought I was protecting you and your people by not spreading panic”

“You think you’re right, Alec and I believe that I am. I don’t think there’s anything we can do?”

“There’s no ‘we’ Magnus. Not anymore. We can’t and won’t do anything about it. You and I are leaders of our communities and that is as far as our relationship goes. You made it quite clear and even though I tried to believe that I could have had it all in the last couple of months, you’re right. I can’t. We can’t. Emotions are a distraction. And I let myself get distracted once. I am not doing it again.”

“You think we cannot come back from this?”, Magnus opened his eyes and stared at Alec who was looking at the ceiling.

“I cannot come back from being a hurdle in someone’s way. I was stopping you from being a leader. That is a big reality check in itself. My whole life, I’ve worked for the name of my family, hiding what I truly wanted and now I know that it was the right way to go. I will never repeat my mistake again. I will never let my emotions guide my actions…not again. You are free to live your life the way you want. Lead the people the way you deem right. I will never come in your way. If you need help, my Shadowhunters will help your people. In war, you’ll find me fighting by your side. I am your husband but that’s for the world. Within the four walls of your loft, we’re merely people who are making efforts to keep the peace. That’s it. There is no ‘us’, no solidarity in our togetherness”, Alec repeated the words of Brother Shadrach.

“Alexander”, Magnus was appalled. He had never seen Alec so decisive about anything. Of course, Magnus did not expect Alec to keep waiting for him but he’d hoped that after the war was over, they could talk about this…about them. It’s true that it was Magnus who pushed Alec away but now he wondered if he had pushed him away too hard. Because as of right now, Alec, his husband lay next to him but Alexander, the love of his life, stood at crossroads far away from him. Magnus could feel that he couldn’t cover the distances that had been put between the two of them. 

He was himself not sure if he had forgiven Alec but he still loved him and wanted him. To add to that, a part of him always knew Alec would never give up on them and somehow, he was counting on that. Counting on Alec to not give up on them. Counting on Alec to fight for them…and counting on Alec to pull them back together. It was selfish of Magnus to think the way he did. But that didn’t stop him from expecting Alec to be there, always.

“I love you, Alexander”, Magnus whispered extending his hand to squeeze Alec’s.

“I love you too, Magnus”, Alec took a deep breath. “It is never going to be enough though”, Alec turned and stared at Magnus. He pulled his hand away from Magnus’ and intertwined his fingers together. 

“I am sorry…”, Magnus whispered pulling his hand back to himself. Alec pressed his lips together fighting his tears. “Yeah, me too”, he shut his eyes and hugged his pillow.

\-------

Alec walked in Magnus’ loft the next evening after work. That place felt like home to him, probably because it had been in his home until the last few days. He saw Magnus’ silhouette in the balcony along with faint noises which told Alec that Magnus had visitors. He put his keys on the table and went straight into their room. He looked at his bags but they were open and empty which made Alec walk over to the closet. His things had been perfectly arranged in it. He sniffed and pulled out his nightwear and closed the door to see Magnus staring at him from the door.

“You didn’t tell me you’re back”, Magnus asked offering him a cup of coffee. Alec refused and removed his holster.

“You had guests over…I heard them”, Alec shook his head as he removed his quiver.

“You were out in the field today?”, Magnus asked as he noticed Alec putting down his bow.

“Yeah…we were shorthanded with the war and new recruits”, Alec removed his jacket and groaned softly.

“Are you hurt?” Magnus stepped forward putting down his mug.

“I’ll be fine, Magnus. It’s just a bruise…I think”, Alec bent to grab a towel and proceed to the bathroom when he was blocked mid-way by his concerned husband. “Let me have a look at it. I am sure it’s nothing. I just need to see it…”, Magnus spoke in defense.

“Magnus, we’re not doing this…you and I. No”, Alec refused.

“Alexander…I would have been this concerned for anyone who came home injured…I am not doing this out of any other feeling but concern. Trust me. I just need to see if it is serious. If it’s not, you’ll draw an iratze yourself, right?”

Alec thought for a while and then dropped his clothes and pulled up his shirt. There was a dark purple patch on his chest which extended to the side of his abdomen.

“Alexander…your ribs”, Magnus touched the bruise that elicited a groan from Alec. 

“Yeah, the demon really got me out there”, Alec confessed.

“Can I heal these…”, Magnus was really concerned for his husband. 

He was not really letting Magnus know how much he was hurting. Alec looked at Magnus and he closed his eyes as a sharp twitch of pain ran through his body. He nodded and laid down on the bed removing his t-shirt. Magnus sat next to him and his fingers snapped flaring the typical blue flame out of them.

Alec flexed his muscles as Magnus’ magic put his ribs back together. He relaxed as the pain went down. Magnus helped Alec hold his stele in position as the latter activated his iratze rune for the minor cuts. Alec closed his eyes holding his abdomen as the bruise disappeared completely. Magnus helped him change into fresh clothes and put a blanket on him. “Go to sleep, Alexander. I won’t bother you any further”

“Thank you”, Alec mumbled and turned his back to Magnus.

\-------

“What happened?”, Catarina tried to peer into Magnus’ room. She could just see Alec’s legs move inside the blanket as he slept. Magnus rolled his eyes and closed the door. “He was hurt…I healed him and he is sleeping now, Catarina”

“Hurt…? You should have called me…!”

“He barely let me help him, Catarina. What do you think he’d have said if he would have seen two warlocks around?”

“Isn’t your Alexander a sensible pro-Downworlder?”

“He is…not my Alexander. But yes, he is a sensible man most of his time but these days…”

“Yeah…you messed up, Bane”, Catarina chided.

“I did no such thing…Catarina. I thought you’d be on my side”

“I am…Magnus. I am on your side. You just have to figure out which side are you on!”, she winked leaving Magnus all the more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave a comment about what you thought!


	3. I love you...more than anything else!

“I am going to London for the week”, Magnus announced to Alec as he was getting ready for the Institute. 

“Ok?”, Alec raised his brow. He was not sure why Magnus was telling him this but he nodded anyway.

“I am sure my clients won’t bother you but if they do, here’s the list of what they might need”, Magnus handed over a long list of names and requirements.

“Ok. Anything else?”, Alec sipped his coffee.

“No. Do you want something from London?”, Magnus felt angry at himself for having said something like that but he had just said it.

“Uhh…no? What would I need?”, Alec asked back. Magnus gave a weak smile and opened a portal. Alec saw him enter the portal which disappeared shortly after.

\-------

“It’s the Institute’s anniversary, Alec. Sound a little excited”, Izzy exclaimed as he they walked through the hallways. “Us Nephilims anyhow don’t celebrate anything. But tonight, we’re having a party. And you can’t skip it. I’ve already invited all of our friends…including Raphael and Simon…and you better bring your husband along”, Izzy winked.

“Well, Izzy. Your bad luck because my husband has been in London for 5 days now. He can’t come!”, Alec mumbled scrolling through his tablet.

“Wasn’t he returning tonight?”

“No…the day after tomorrow is when your brother-in-law returns!”, Alec rolled his eyes. “Too bad you’ll miss him at the party”, Alec glared at Izzy and paced forward to his office. 

“Well, he’s the one who will miss seeing you in a tux. His loss.”, she flicked her hair and hung Alec’s clothes for the evening in the coat hanger near the door.

Alec looked at the tux for a second and then at his wedding ring. He thought about texting Magnus about the party but then shook his head to distract him from any and every thought of Magnus.

\-------

Alec buttoned his shirt up in front of the mirror. Izzy was waiting at the door for him to walk him to the anniversary party. She had picked out a black shirt and grey tux for him. She’d hoped Magnus would have accompanied Alec but like he mentioned, Magnus was working all the way across the ocean in the United Kingdom. He hadn’t texted or informed Alec about his whereabouts and although Alec pretended to not be bothered, he did want to know if Magnus was ok in London. Alec checked his phone again and got irritated when he saw no notifications/messages from Magnus.

“Still your husband, Magnus”, he cribbed. 

Taking one final look in the mirror, he walked out of the room and saw Izzy waiting for him.

“I knew it”, she rolled her eyes and tugged a black pocket square in his chest pocket. 

“Now, we’re good to go”, she slipped her hand in Alec’s and they made their way to the party.

The party venue buzzed with Shadowhunters and some Downworlders. Raphael greeted Izzy and pulled her for a dance. Alec looked around and saw Luke talking to his mother. He narrowed his brows at the way Luke made Maryse smile but he shrugged any weird thoughts away. Jace and Clary were standing in one corner, Jace caressing Clary’s hand in a way that made her blush. Alec looked away. He was getting seriously annoyed by how much love he could see around. He rolled his wedding ring in his finger as he hoped to see Magnus walk in the door and join him by his side. His thoughts were broken when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

“Magnus?”, he answered looking at the caller ID.

“It’s me, Catarina…Alec. Need your help. Loft. Now!”, she sounded like she was in a hurry and so Alec informed Izzy and left the party immediately.

\-------

Back in the loft, Catarina couldn’t get a hold of Magnus. He was shooting flames out of his hand which hit his precious artifacts destroying a couple of them. Alec almost rushed in hearing those blasts.

“He’s hallucinating”, Catarina cried as she tried to contain Magnus’ magic. 

“Magnus…calm down. Magnus”, Alec tried to get his attention. 

“My mother is not dead because of me…you can’t blame me for it”, Magnus yelled in Alec’s direction throwing a shot of yellow flame. Alec ducked to avoid it and the flame crashed into Magnus’ stock of alcohol.

“It’s me, Magnus. It’s Alexander?”, Alec held out his hand.

“You’re not even my real father”, Magnus growled as his eyes de-glamoured and the cat-eyes looked straight at Alec with anger. 

Alec was afraid but he looked at Catarina who was preparing a stronger spell for the High Warlock. She gestured him to distract Magnus and try to calm him down. Only then would the spell have worked because of how powerful Magnus was. Alec squeezed the seraph blade that was tugged in his belt with one hand and moved forward where Magnus stood.

“I, Alexander Lightwood, take you Magnus Bane, to have and to hold…”, Alec was out of breath avoiding the flames that left Magnus’ hand but he tried one last thing. Magnus stopped moving as he heard Alec’s vows. Alec felt confident and he stepped closer. “for better or for worse, for richer”, Alec moved forward to Magnus who had frozen in his place…staring at Alec lifelessly, “for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?” Alec sighed and stepped in Magnus’ line of attack extending out his hand. One flick and Alec would be dead…but he took that chance.

“It’s me…look at me, Magnus”, Alec whispered as he saw the flame in Magnus’ hand extinguish. Magnus’s eyes glamoured again as he looked at Alec with fear in his eyes. 

“Alexander…”, he called out as he recognized his husband again. Alec heaved a huge sigh of relief. Magnus extended his hand but the world around him spun for a second and he lost his balance. Alec moved quickly and wrapped his hand around Magnus’ waist holding him in mid-air.

“Heyyy”, he called out as Magnus fainted grabbing Alec by his coat. 

“I am fine”, he slurred his speech.

“Yes, you are”, Alec rolled his eyes as he stabilized the both of them. 

Magnus was holding the lapels of Alec’s tux very tightly between his fist. Alec slipped one hand holding Magnus’ back and other behind his knees picking him up off his weight. “I got you”, he whispered as he turned and made his way to their room. Catarina followed the two as Alec softly placed Magnus on his side of the bed and pulled over a gold blanket. He moved behind so that Catarina casted her spell and made Magnus drink the antidote to the poison that had made him hallucinate.

“He’ll wake up as soon as this antidote starts working…but he’ll be very confused, Alec”, Catarina turned to look at Alec who was standing with his hands crossed on his chest.

“I’ll order some food so that he can have it as soon as he is awake”, Alec pulled out his phone.

“Yeah. And I am leaving too…I’ve got a shift in about an hour”, Catarina got up.

“Wait…I thought you’d stay…I can’t…I’ve to be at the Institute…”, Alec fumbled. Catarina got furious. “He is your husband, Alec. You’d leave him like this?”

“I just thought you’d be here with him…Izzy will kill me if I don’t go back and anyways, Magnus wouldn’t want me here…when he wakes up”, Alec widened his eyes.

“Alec, you are disappointing me. I know the two of you are fighting…but look at him!”

“We’re not fighting, Catarina…I don’t even know frankly what’s going on between us”, Alec rubbed his eyes. “I want to make sure he’s safe…but I don’t know how long I can be this close to him and not…”, Alec lost his breath.

“And not?”, Catarina narrowed her brows.

“And not love him…”, Alec confessed. Catarina let out a soft chuckle as she patted Alec’s shoulder. 

“You two are such pathetic soulmates. Don’t leave him…please”, she begged and left. 

“Catarina?”, Alec called as she was just about to step out of the door.

“Hmm…”

“Can I take him to the party when he wakes up?”, Alec asked.

“If he wants to…I am sure there wouldn’t be any problem!”, Catarina smiled and left.

\-------

Magnus woke up an hour later and saw Alec staring at him. Alec got up as he saw Magnus’ eyes open and walked to stand next to him.

“How do you feel?”, Alec asked.

“I am okay. Where’s Catarina?”, Magnus whispered.

“She left for her shift. Can you walk around?”, Alec asked abruptly.

“Well, on normal days I can…Alexander but I am not sure why do you want me to walk. I’ve barely just woken up”, Magnus complained as he put his feet down.

“Izzy has left me 15 messages. She wants to know that you’re okay and if you’ll be joining her for the anniversary party at the Institute”, Alec shook his head and sat next to Magnus.

“I am fine, Alexander. I just need to be alone for some time. You should get back to the party”, Magnus replied coldly.

“No…I am not leaving you here, without anyone to watch over you. Nope.”, Alec told him.

“Well it’s not up to you”, Magnus shot back. Alec was taken aback by this tone.

“Well, consider you fainted in my arms, it is. Magnus. I am not leaving you unattended. An hour ago, you were shooting flames with your hand and you…you should look at the living room”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“Did I hurt you…or Catarina?”, Magnus’ expressions changed into disbelief as he stared at his hands.

“We’re fine…look I don’t mean to guilt trip you into anything but you were poisoned by some hallucinogenic agent and I am not leaving you here to think about what you saw.”

“Alec. Just leave”, Magnus’ anger was rising in his eyes. Alec took a deep breath and came closer to him.

“It was not real, Magnus. You didn’t do anything wrong. I was there. Trust me…even though you don’t. But trust me. If I leave you alone…you will think about all the scenarios you could have ended up in and I am not letting that happen. You’re coming with me. That’s not up for debate”, Alec held Magnus’ wrist and dragged him to the closet. Magnus didn’t protest.

“Pick something up.”, he stood as Magnus accepted defeat and changed into a tux.

\-------

As Alec and Magnus reached the party, Alec softly gestured Magnus to walk to the table where his family was seated. Izzy got up and hugged Magnus while Alec got him a plate full of salad and snacks. Magnus was not very responsive, owing to the antidote but he obeyed whatever Alec asked him to do. After the party, Alec took Magnus to his room and made him lie down on his bed while he got him juice and Pizza. He sat in front of him and stared while Magnus finished all the food and then leaned back on the pillows. He was quiet. Alec sighed as he kicked out his shoes and jumped on the bed next to him. Magnus was in deep thoughts and it scared Alec that the thoughts might meddle with Magnus’ unstable mind. He had just woken up after being literally poisoned.

“Tell me about London”, Alec asked trying to pull out Magnus out of his chain of thoughts. Magnus gave a confused look to Alec.

“What about London?”, he asked back.

“What was it that you were doing there?”, Alec asked crossing his arms on his chest.

“Do you want to know?”, Magnus elevated his brow.

“I am here, aren’t I? So yes! I want to”, Alec shrugged.

“Ragnor, my best friend had a few trusted clients that he really adored. After him, I’ve been looking after their needs…for him!”, Magnus replied.

“Ragnor Fell, the warlock who…” Alec stopped when he realized how his sentence was going to finish. Magnus’ face became gloomy as he nodded.

“This particular client wanted to reinstate the wards after he had a fight with the local Vampire clan in Westminster. I was strengthening the wards when the Vampire attacked Ragnor’s client. They had this syringe and I knew what it was…it’s the same material as yin fen but it causes hallucinations.”

“Yin fen…do you mean you’ll be addicted to it…”, Alec sat up next to him with a look of worry on his face.

“No…it doesn’t cause addiction, Alexander…but I still feel a little lightheaded. It will go away with a nice night’s sleep”, Magnus rubbed his temple and closed his eyes.

“Go to sleep then, Magnus. We’ll go back to the loft in the morning”, Alec pulled himself very close to Magnus. He kept staring until Magnus fell asleep. Alec softly squeezed Magnus’ hands and pulled him close to his chest. 

As the lights went dim, Magnus curled up against Alec’s chest holding his shirt in his fist. Alec slipped his hand below Magnus’ neck and wrapped his hands around Magnus’ back.

\-------

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Magnus started calling out to his mother in his sleep.

“Mama…I love you”, Magnus mumbled waking Alec up who immediately pulled Magnus closer. 

“Magnus…”, Alec whispered hoping he was awake. Magnus was dreaming.

“I love you…”, Magnus moaned holding Alec’s shirt.

“She loved you too…I am sure of it”, Alec stroked Magnus’ forehead.

“I know I am a monster”, Magnus sobbed.

“No, you’re not. Magnus!”, Alec kissed Magnus’ eyes which were wet.

“I am so sorry…”, Magnus cried. Alec sighed and pulled Magnus in a tight hug. “Shh! Magnus…it’s okay. I am here. You’re not a monster and you’re not alone. I am here and I love you more than anyone. You’re brave and strong and you’re so magnificent. The world is lucky to have you, Magnus Bane. I am lucky to have you. Okay?”, Alec rubbed Magnus’ back as the latter slipped his hands around Alec and relaxed his tensed muscles. Alec released him when Magnus’ breaths turned into snores. Magnus rested his head on Alec’s chest as they both cuddled and fell asleep.

\-------

Magnus woke up in the morning and felt Alec’s chest rise and fall below his cheek. He looked and saw that Alec was fast asleep and his arm was wrapped around Magnus’ back. He yawned as he pulled himself away from Alec which woke the Shadowhunter up. He opened his eyes with a jerk “What happened?”, Alec asked Magnus as he looked around for any signs of disturbed sleep. “Are you okay, Magnus?”, Alec rubbed his eyes and when he looked at Magnus, he was staring back at him with guilt, shock, love, pain and longing.

“Did I trouble you a lot last night?”, Magnus raised his brow clearing his throat.

“No…you didn’t”, Alec avoided Magnus’ gaze as he got up from the bed. 

He was still wearing his black shirt and grey pants from last night, although the shirt had been unbuttoned in a few places and pulled out of the pants in the others. Magnus took a clearer look at Alec since the last time he saw him, he was practically not in his senses. 

“I didn’t notice what you were wearing last night…this looks good on you!”, Magnus spoke out of nowhere. Alec turned to him and gaped, not knowing what to reply.

“Thanks?”, he frowned and ruffled his hair. “Breakfast is usually served in the dining area in about…an hour”, Alec checked his phone. “You can go back to the loft after breakfast. Also, you might want to talk to Catarina. She would want to know you’re okay!”, Alec spoke, uncertain of whether he should have looked at Magnus while doing it. 

He opened his cupboard to see if there was anything of him that Izzy hadn’t sent to the loft and found a decent pair of clothes to last the day. Magnus had showered and changed by the time Alec finished his coffee. He summoned his make-up while Alec took a bath and put on fresh clothes. There was an eerie awkwardness between the couple and it was hard for anyone who didn’t know the two of them believe that they were married and used to date each other once.

“Alexander. I…”, Magnus called Alec as he was leaving the room.

“Yeah?”, Alec turned and looked at Magnus. Magnus paused for a second as their gazes met. Alec hoped he would say something but Magnus remained tightlipped.

“Nothing…”, he chickened out and looked away.

“Ohhhkay, then! See you later”, Alec muttered and left the room.

Magnus sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. “I love you too, Alec. More than I’ve ever loved anyone”, Magnus muttered under his breath recalling what Alec told him when he was having nightmares last night.

\-------

Days went by and Alec and Magnus lived like strangers in Magnus’ loft. It became a routine for Alec to wake up before Magnus, get ready and leave for the Institute. Magnus would wake up later to an empty bed, make himself a cup of tea, get ready himself, see the clients and be back in the loft to find Alec working in the guest room that Magnus had converted into Alec’s office. Izzy and the other Lightwoods occasionally visited the couple along with Clary and Simon and it wasn’t hard for them to notice the tension between the Shadowhunter and the Warlock. They had figured that eventually Magnus and Alec would come closer setting aside their difference but now, as their 1-month wedding anniversary was just around the corner, it seemed that Magnus and Alec had lost their love forever.

The hostility between the two Leaders had gone down a couple of notches but they still lived like aliens in their own home. They came to the Cabinet meetings separately, went to missions alone and even though they helped each other when they needed it, none of them was ready to take a step forward and dissolve their issues forever. Maryse specifically was disturbed by the way Alec had become. He barely smiled anymore. Magnus and he did attend family dinners together but they hardly interacted with or spoke of each other during the gathering. Raphael and Catarina tried to poke Magnus and so did Izzy and Jace but it was clear to them that the only two people who could do something about it were Magnus and Alec themselves. 

“It’s your first-month anniversary”, Jace was delighted as he spoke of it to Alec and Magnus after the weekly meeting. Alec and Magnus looked at each other and then back at Jace and both of them felt uninterested. 

“You can stare at me all you like but Izzy is throwing you a party”, Jace grinned.

“A party?”, Alec and Magnus yelled in unison.

“Tomorrow evening, at your loft”, Jace clapped his hands. He looked delighted. Alec puffed up his face and blew out air as he drank his anger.

“I think you should speak to Isabelle. She’ll understand that we don’t feel like celebrating just yet”, Magnus suggested. 

Alec shook his head, “NO! We have come thus far, we can get through a stupid one-month anniversary party as well”, Alec sounded determined to not let outsiders come to know of the problems in their household.

“It’s already been a month”, Magnus exclaimed to which Alec stared at him blankly. A month of staying together one house, sleeping on one bed, working together, but as complete strangers. It couldn’t have been worse. 

Alec came out of his thoughts as he saw Magnus leave the room. “See you later”, Magnus said as his magic swung the doors together.

\-------

The loft was decorated with a combination of what defined a warlock and a Nephilim. There was glitter and grace, brightness but a slight tinge of darkness surrounding Magnus’ humble abode. People waited for the couple as Raphael and Izzy helped them dress up. Alec wore a deep purple shirt over black jeans while Magnus chose a grey silk shirt, a black velvet blazer over black skinny jeans.

Thanks to Izzy, there was music, cake, food and good wine. As the guests congratulated the couple, they stood on one side of their loft pretending to be happy and smile through the pleasantries. Magnus had a drink in his hand and by the end of all the wishes and gifts, he was a little tipsy. Alec remained sober to keep his distance from his over excited sister, his parabatai who was moving around the dance floor holding Clary and his mother who couldn’t help but be utterly impressed by Luke. 

The song changed into a softer one as Raphael pulled the two together on the dance floor and left them as the guests carefully watched. Alec rolled his eyes and looked at Magnus who felt as odd as he did. Alec took a deep breath and held out his hand for Magnus to take.

“I can’t dance…so you have to”, Alec whispered as Magnus took his hand and slipped the other on Alec’s chest. Magnus nodded without smiling to him. “Follow me, Alexander”, he whispered. Magnus held Alec’s wrist and slipped it on his waist. “Hold me here”, he whispered as he intertwined his other hand in Alec’s.

“Don’t trample my feet”, Magnus muttered as he gestured Alec to focus on Magnus’ legwork. Magnus moved swiftly on the dance floor. Alec was having a hard time following through. It was a herculean task for Alec to move as effortlessly as Magnus did, but he tried his best. Occasionally, he and Magnus came very close to each other and as Magnus’ vodka-tinted breath brushed against Alec’s nose, he had to really struggle to keep it together.

\-------

Alec returned to their room after he bid the last guest goodbye. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep when he saw Magnus standing by their bed, with a glass of martini in one hand and his blazer in the other.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough for one night”, Alec taunted as he started unbuttoning his shirt in front of his closet. 

He heard Magnus gulp the entire glass down and then the tapping of Magnus’ boots towards Alec. He turned to see what Magnus was up to when he found the warlock standing right behind him. Alec got startled and he took a step back. Magnus got hold of Alec’s belt buckle and he pulled him closer planting a deep kiss on Alec’s lips. Alec lingered on to that kiss because he didn’t remember the last time his lips had touched Magnus’. 

“Magnus…what are you doing?”, he protested as Magnus pulled Alec by his shirt and kissed his neck. 

Alec closed his eyes and sighed because he was failing miserably at keeping Magnus away. “We’ve been married for a month now, Alexander. A month of tolerating each other’s ridiculous behaviors. We deserve us an Emmy”, Magnus chuckled. Alec sighed. He was so turned on by his husband.

Magnus parted momentarily before he wrapped his hands around Alec’s back dragging them to their bed. Alec’s hands were raised in air as he tried very hard to not hold Magnus back. Magnus turned Alec around and then pushed him on the bed falling on top of him. Alec tried to push Magnus away by pressing his hands against his chest but Magnus pushed through Alec’s struggles and kissed him regardless.

“Magnus…that’s enough”, Alec was breathing heavily.

“No…”, Magnus whispered and pulled open Alec’s shirt tearing the buttons out. “It’s not like we do this everyday. Tomorrow, we can go back to hating each other with passion, Alexander. Just this one night”, his eyes were glistening. Alec’s hands lost their strength as Magnus pressed his chest against Alec kissing the nape of his neck.

Alec finally gave in pulling out Magnus’ shirt and throwing it off on the carpet below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave a comment.  
> I love writing Malec angst. It gives me so much pleasure I know I am a sadist but Malec and Angst :')


	4. I'll come back to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know some of you asked for the continuation of their night together, but I couldn't do it because I believe that I can't write smut and be just to the people I am writing it on. I can't be unjust to Malec because of my incapability. So yeah :)

Alec woke up next morning and found himself naked and wrapped with Magnus under the silk sheets on their bed. Magnus’ breath brushed against Alec’s perfectly runed skin and that feeling made the Shadowhunter tickle. As he recalled what happened last night, he got up with a jerk and pulled himself away from Magnus. He was angry, hurt and annoyed with himself for having given in on the feelingss that he had spent a month avoiding. 

“He couldn’t be a leader and your boyfriend…Alec!”, he spoke to himself as he saw Magnus sleeping peacefully. “You weren’t his priority then, and you wouldn’t be, now…how could you do this to yourself”, he pulled his hair as he rubbed his head.

He curled his hands in a fist as he put on his clothes in frustration and left the loft without waking up Magnus.

Alec cleaned himself when he reached the Institute and then had a training session with the recruits to burn his anger down. One of the new recruits came out of the session petrified of the way the Head of their Institute trained the new Shadowhunters. Jace found Alec in the weapons’ room later that afternoon, testing the new arrows and the blades that had been sanctioned to the Institute. As his parabatai, he knew that Alec was being bothered by something. He had felt Alec’s heartbreak all this while he was married to his ex-boyfriend but this was on another level. Jace could feel Alec crashing and drowning in himself. He tried to talk to him about what was bothering him but Alec shut himself completely and yelled at whoever tried to open him up. He even had an argument with Jace on how being a parabatai didn’t mean Jace had to irritate Alec and poke in his married life.

He had multiple texts and missed calls from Magnus, who woke up with a hangover and the guilt of hurting Alec, but he threw his phone in one corner promising himself to distance from everything Magnus for the day. It was difficult and frustrating but he did it anyway. He didn’t go back to the loft that evening even though Magnus texted him that they needed to talk. Alec replied that he had tons of paperwork to file and he’d sleep in the Institute for a couple of nights. 

“He’s not coming, Chairman”, Magnus sighed and spoke to his cat who was purring on the table. 

Magnus was equally guilty about last night, perplexed at his own feelings and flustered at how weak he had been in front of them. He wanted to talk to Alec about it, sort it out so that they could go back to being contractually married to each other, living like strangers. Magnus had grown accustomed to believing that he had a perfectly happy married life with a husband who he loved and who loved him back. He refused to believe the circumstances that had pulled him and Alexander close again but he had found peace in their arrangement and all he wanted was that their marriage never ended.

“I screwed up, didn’t I?”, Magnus asked his cat who came closer to him and started rubbing his head on his palm. “I love you too”, Magnus smiled and caressed his clawed companion.

\-------

“I won’t be coming home. Don’t wait up!”

Magnus read aloud Alec’s text. This was the fifth night in a row that Alec hadn’t returned to the loft. Magnus hadn’t seen his husband since the night of their first-month anniversary and frankly, he was out of patience.

“Chairman, it’s not like I want to jump him if he returns. I made a mistake. I was tipsy and it had been a really tiring night. I couldn’t stop and frankly he didn’t, either. He gave in to his feelings as well. I mean this is ridiculous, isn’t it! He is making me the bad guy here, like always…”, Magnus sighed and looked at his cat. “No, he never does that. Oh Chairman! Was I so wrong about the whole breakup thing? I mean is Alec’s reaction even justified…I am beginning to think it is.”, Chairman made a cute noise as Magnus smiled. “I am sorry I am bothering you instead of him…I should probably go and confront Alexander!” 

There was a meeting scheduled for the next day and Magnus was determined to talk to Alec and ask him what he expected from their marriage.

\-------

“Are you sure, Alec?”, Jace took the file Alec handed over to him. Alec nodded.

“Alexander!”, Magnus knocked at Alec’s door. Alec’s expressions straightened hearing Magnus’ voice.

“I’ll leave you to it…then!”, Jace whispered and left the room.

“The meeting isn’t for another hour. You came in early?”, Alec sniffed and asked.

“Yeah, like I mentioned in one of my many texts. We need to talk, Alec and I am not taking any more excuses!”, Magnus sounded annoyed.

“Talk about?”, Alec pretended to not understand.

“About that fucking…” Magnus took a deep breath and calmed himself down. “About the night of the party”, he said and entered the room closing the door behind him.

“It was…”

“A mistake…yeah, I understand that Alexander”, Magnus rolled his eyes. “Of course, sleeping with your husband is a mistake”, he taunted.

“It’s not that, Magnus. Look…I understand our arrangement. We are a political alliance for the betterment of our worlds. You and I have a duty to our people. There’s nothing more between us, right? I shouldn’t have given in to my feelings that night. I am sorry. I put you in jeopardy of choosing your leadership over me, again. You shouldn’t have had to do that”, Alec’s voice went down.

“You didn’t put me in jeopardy, Alec. It was as much my ‘mistake’ as you call it as yours”, Magnus came closer and Alec stepped back. Magnus sighed and understood that this wasn’t going in any fruitful direction. He intertwined his fingers together and spoke, “Let’s just put this behind us and not talk about…how about that?”, Magnus proposed. “And you can come back home…tonight!”

“I’d like to not talk about it. Great. But…about coming home”, Alec frowned. “I am going to Idris for a while!”

“Excuse me?”, Magnus widened his eyes. “And when was I supposed to be informed?”, Magnus arched a brow. 

“After the meeting. I was going to inform you…personally”

“Oh, thank the Lord for that. I thought I’d get a memo like Raphael or Lucian”, Magnus was salty. “Alexander, you not telling me things is exactly what got us here in the first place. If you had just told me about the Sword…we’d still be”, Magnus stopped talking as Alec looked at him. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I didn’t decide that I was going until last evening and I thought I would tell you about it when you came in for the meeting. Look I get that you and I aren’t you know, married-married but you’re still my husband. I wouldn’t have gone without telling you...trust me!”, Alec spoke looking directly into Magnus’ eyes for the first time. Magnus froze as he processed Alec’s last words. He thought that there might be hope for the two of them after all. 

“It’s quite alright, Alexander. I trust that you would have told me. And by the way, for your information, I feel as weird about that night as you do. Considering…everything”, Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. I am glad it’s behind us, then!”, Alec faked a smile. “See you at the meeting. I need to pack my things for Idris so I’ll find you later”, he said and left the room. Magnus closed his eyes dropping his head down in silence. 

“Alexander!”, he muttered curling his hands in a fist. He turned to leave when he saw Jace standing leaning on the doorway. 

“Jace…what a surprise!”, Magnus tried to maintain his flair.

“You’ve to stop him”, Jace spoke. His demeanor revealed that something very serious was bothering him.

“Stop Alexander from?”, Magnus grew curious. Jace looked around to see if there was anyone eavesdropping and then came inside locking the door behind him.

“This mission, in Idris. It’s dangerous. Alec has to catch a Greater Demon for the Council. Inquisitor didn’t want me involved because it could prove fatal and she couldn’t let me get hurt. She came in late last night to speak to Alec privately and make him remove me from this mission. And no one from the Clave ever does that. You know this better than anyone. They are all ready to sacrifice each other for the sake of duty but this Demon has even the Clave afraid. The Council members aren’t letting their immediate family on the mission. And Alec is throwing himself under the bus and I can’t do a thing about it.”

“Did you speak to Alexander about it?”

“You think I didn’t? I spoke to him this morning when he was training. He is being stubborn, Magnus. He’s being Alec. He says he won’t let me take the fall for this one and if something has to happen, it rather happens to him than me. And surprisingly, Imogen is not even arguing. I mean, technically, it’s not a surprise. She wouldn’t let me go but she hardly cares for Alec.”

“What about Maryse? And Robert?”

“Maryse doesn’t really have a say in the Council anymore. Ever since her and Robert’s divorce, the Council has been ignoring them. She is so worried, Magnus. She thought you’d talk him out of this but she doesn’t know that the two of you…”

“So, you know he won’t listen to me. In fact, he might just go away sooner if I talk to him or even try to make him refuse.”

“Magnus, I don’t know. But if there’s anyone who can do a damn thing about it, it’s you. Stop him. He can’t go. It’s too risky.”

Magnus took a deep breath closing his eyes, “Oh Alec!”

\-------

The Downworld Cabinet went smoothly. Both the Leaders listened to the worries of the Cabinet representatives and came up with solutions to some issues and need for further discussion on the other. Once everyone left, Magnus followed Alec back to his room. Alec’s suitcase was open on the bed and he was placing his shirts inside from his closet. He had noticed Magnus in the room but chose not to react to it.

“Jace told me some interesting facts…”, Magnus leaned on the door. “About this proposed trip to Alicante…obviously!”

“About the mission? I knew it! It’s not as dangerous as Jace thinks. I’ll be back before you know it. I just have to catch a Greater Demon. It’s nothing I haven’t done before.”

“Yeah, I would have believed you any other time…but!”, Magnus sighed. “Alexander…Imogen Herondale didn’t want Jace to go on the mission. Do you need further proof of how fatal this could be?”

“Every day in the battlefield is fatal for me, Magnus. That’s how I’ve been raised. Living in the face of death. It’s no different from when I killed that demon during Valentine’s attack in the middle of the street in New York. Or when I took a shot at Azazel in your loft.”

“This is different, Alec. You might not come back! And do not tell me that you don’t understand this because I know you do. The only reason you agreed for this is because it could prove fatal to you and you are hell bent on proving to me that I don’t care if you live or die.”

“When people die, they usually don’t come back, Magnus. And no, I don’t have anything to prove to you! I am not stupid. I know you care about me. I made this decision of my own free will”, Alec shot an angry look at Magnus.

“YOU…Alexander!”, Magnus yelled in frustration. “I won’t let you do this. Jace was supposed to go on the mission and no, Alexander. Just no.”, Magnus gritted his teeth together.

“I won’t let Jace get into this. I can’t do this to Clary and his family”

“WHAT ABOUT MINE!”, Magnus yelled. The windows in Alec’s room blasted open because of Magnus’ anger. Alec was stunned. He looked at Magnus whose cat eyes were showing. Alec could not understand what he was supposed to say. He knew he was getting into trouble with this mission but he didn’t quite expect Magnus’ reaction.

“Alexander…what about my family”, Magnus softened his voice as Alec froze where he stood. “What did I do to deserve my family being stripped away from me?”

“One night together…and you suddenly care about me again?”, Alec gulped his fear. An angry Magnus wasn’t very pleasing to see. He had always demons and shadowhunters tremble in front of Magnus’ anger but this time, he saw it up close.

“Alexander…don’t be mean. You know I care about you. You know I love you.”, Magnus crossed his hands on his chest as Alec looked away from Magnus. He couldn’t face Magnus with his overwhelming emotions.

“Alexander”, Magnus let out a deep breath. “Don’t go”, his eyes watered. “Please”, he moaned.

Alexander pressed his lips together fighting the tears that formed in his blue eyes. Magnus drew closer to Alec and held both his hands. Alec was unsure what he should reply.

“We may be angry at each other for the rest of our lives but I’d rather have you breathing-angry in my loft than dead-angry in the City of Bones. I can’t wake up to an empty bed anymore. I can’t not see my husband’s face while he hates me royally.”, he cupped Alec’s face. Alec leaned in on Magnus’ palm and a tear or two fell from his eyes. 

_“I don’t hate you”_

“But, I have to…go”, he sighed opening his eyes. “I hate what you said to me Magnus. I hate that you had to choose between me and your leadership but I don’t hate you. And I never stopped loving you. Don’t ever say that I hate you because I am incapable of that.”, Alec confessed pressing his forehead against Magnus’. 

“I can’t lose you…Alexander. I already have lost your love and I can’t…”, Magnus choked on his sobs. 

“You won’t”, Alec was taking deep breaths.

“What makes you so sure?”, Magnus came closer until their chests pressed against each other.

“Because we’re here…even after everything, we’re here together, aren’t we Magnus? Remember what I told you, in the infirmary, all those weeks ago. We always find our way back to each other!”, Alec’s voice had reduced to a whisper.

“We didn’t really find a way back, did we? Alec, we live like strangers in our own home”, Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand. “I am sorry, Alec. I am sorry I pushed you away. I thought I couldn’t be happy and still lead my people”

“You don’t have to repeat it”, Alec chuckled sniffing away the tears. Magnus closed his eyes as he registered how broken Alec was. 

“I am just so sorry…” Magnus repeated cupping Alec’s face who came closed and buried his head in Magnus’ neck.

“I gave my word to the Council, Magnus. I need to go”, he cried. “I am a soldier. It’s my duty to fight and be true to my word”

“I understand, Alexander. So, go. But I’ll kick your ass if you don’t come back to me”, Magnus broke their hug and pinched Alec’s cheek. Alec squeezed Magnus’ hands that were holding him. 

“I’ll come back to you, Magnus…”, Alec cupped Magnus’ face. “But if I don’t…”

“No, don’t say it”, Magnus’ eyes widened in fear. 

“I need to say it. You just need to listen to it…”, Alec sniffed. “I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything in my life. You’re the center of my world, Magnus Bane. And whoever I am today as a Leader and as a person, it’s because of you who came to my life. You taught me how to love myself and how to fight for what I want. I will forever be indebted to your love. Thank you for coming in my life and making it worthwhile.”, Alec’s eyes were red. Magnus was sobbing as Alec completed his confession.

“I will reply when you come back to me after battling that greater Demon and slaying it in battle. Alright? But know that I love you”, he smiled as fresh tears burned in his cat-eyes. “We also have to sort all our mess out when you come back. So, don’t bail on me Shadowhunter”, Magnus wiped his tears and smiled cupping Alec’s face.

\-------

It was a welcome surprise for Izzy and Jace as they observed Magnus tightly holding Alec’s hand in both of his hands as Clary opened a portal to Idris. He was leaning on Alec’s hand not wanting to let him walk into the most dangerous mission of the Lightwood’s life. Alec softly let him go as he hugged Izzy and then Jace.

“I need my Parabatai rune intact, Alec Lightwood. Do not mess with it!”, he had tears in his eyes as he pulled his brother into a hug. 

Clary also gave him a short hug, “Stay safe”. Victor Aldertree waited for Alec to enter the portal. He was the one who was accompanying Alec on the mission. Alec turned to Magnus and crossed the distance between them with long steps. Once he was in Magnus’ vicinity, he held Magnus’ hand and made circles on the back of Magnus’ palm with his thumb. Magnus held up Alec’s hand rubbing their wedding rune. 

“Stay out of trouble, Alexander”, he smiled and kissed their wedding rune. “I’ll wait for you right here”, he smiled and placed a small kiss on Alec’s cheek.

“I look forward to our talk”, Alec smiled.

As Alec walked into the portal, Izzy went and gave Magnus a side-hug. Alec took one final look at his family as he vanished in thin air.

“He’ll be fine, dearest brother-in-law”, Izzy smiled and buried her head in Magnus’ neck. Magnus returned their hug with a squeeze on Izzy’s shoulder “He has to be fine…for all of us”

\-------

**15 days later,**

It’s been two weeks since Alec left for Idris. He spoke to the Institute and Magnus every 2 days but the last 4 days had been remote silence. He had informed his husband and his family that they were going to Brocelind Forest for a stakeout. Summoning the Demon had been a bit of a failure in the City of Glass and they were going to try it out in some place open. Alec had warned that he won’t be able to contact them for the next few days and as soon as he returned to Alicante, he’ll give Magnus a call.

Magnus found it difficult to sleep without hearing from Alec but he tried to remain strong. He continued to see his clients all through the day and then he’d go to Catarina in the evenings if she wasn’t working or spend time baby-sitting Madzie for his best friend. He’d also meet up Raphael or Simon for drinks and come back too tired to think about anything else but his sleep. To sum up, he tried to remain occupied because his mind would wander off to Alec if he wasn’t doing anything.  
It was early in the morning, on the 16th day of Alec’s departure to Idris and Magnus was watching the birds in the balcony. His cat was snoring in the chair next to him and Magnus was sipping his tea. He got a call on his phone which he answered without looking at the ID

“Magnus, they brought Alec back”, Izzy yelled on the other side. Magnus saw the ID and it was Alec’s phone. 

“Izzy…who brought Alec back?”, Magnus’ breath sank.

“Aldertree and the Silent Brothers. You need to be here, right now”, she cried and hung up the call. Magnus could not process anything after Izzy said that someone had “brought” Alec back. He absent-mindedly summoned a portal.

\-------

There was a heavy rush in and out of the infirmary as Magnus appeared through the portal. Izzy was waiting for him outside to give him the details. Magnus tried to see through the crowd but the group of Shadowhunters blocked his view. Izzy pulled his arm turning him to face her.

“They brought Alec back to Alicante two nights ago after his lungs were punctured and there was a heavy blow to his lower abdomen. His iratze rune had stabilized his bleeding but the lack of oxygen to his brain because of punctured lungs put him in a coma.”

“Coma?”, Magnus gaped his mouth in shock.

“He woke up last night. Inquisitor Herondale sanctioned his transfer this morning. I knew Jace was feeling uneasy since the last two nights and we should have gotten in touch with Alicante earlier…it was so stupid of us…Magnus”, Izzy started weeping as Magnus pulled her in a hug.

“How is he now?”, Magnus tried to look through the crowd of Shadowhunters which were standing at the door.

“He’s awake now…thank the Angel. But he’s on ventilator as his lungs are still patching up. The Silent Brothers think he will make a full recovery in about a month’s time. Till then, he’ll have to use external respirators.”

“A month…I can heal him! Izzy”, Magnus struggled to get through.

“We actually can’t. Brother Enoch said that this procedure was very similar to the one they did on Max and warlock magic won’t work on him.”, she whispered.

“Alec needs to rest!”, Jace’s voice sounded from inside the infirmary. The Shadowhunters cleared out and Magnus got a full view of his injured husband.

Alec was strapped to a mechanical ventilator. An endotracheal tube was lodged in Alec’s mouth. There was a huge bandage on the right side of Alec’s abdomen and some smaller ones all around his chest and arms. Magnus gasped as he saw him. There was something about the beeping of those machines that ran a shiver down Magnus’ spine. He walked closer and saw that Alec’s eyes were closed but his chest rose up and down with every breath the ventilator helped him take.

“He’s awake, Magnus…”, Jace went close to Alec’s ears, “Alec…Magnus is here”

Alec’s forehead folded into a soft frown as he opened his eyes and blinked twice before he moved his eyes around to find his husband. “I am here”, Magnus leapt forward and took Alec’s hand in his as he tried to fight back his tears. Alec turned to follow the source of Magnus’ voice and his expression softened as his eyes found him. Magnus’ lips curved into a smile as he sat next to Alec. Jace bent and pulled the lever that helped Alec’s back straighten up.

“Obviously, you can’t talk”, Jace chided patting Alec’s shoulder as the latter rolled his eyes to his parabatai.

“I’ll leave you two alone”, Jace gave Alec’s hand a squeeze and left. “Take care, Alec”

“I warned you”, Magnus spoke with difficulty as his words got lost in a sob. Alec squeezed Magnus’ hands with as much strength as he could but it felt like a nudge to Magnus. “I warned you that I needed my husband back alright. But you, Alexander!”. Alec’s adams apple moved up and down as he tried to speak.

“No…you don’t get to talk back, Alexander”, Magnus drew closer and removed a strand of hair from Alec’s forehead. Alec leaned in on the touch and closed his eyes as Magnus ran his fingers down his cheek.

“You’re such a pain in my ass, Alexander Lightwood”, Magnus complained as a tear ran down from his eye. Alec raised his hand and wiped it away. “I told you to stay out of trouble…but you’re you!” he chuckled and sniffed together. 

“You know I told you that I will reply to what you said when you return”, Alec blinked his eyes softly. “I love you. I don’t say it as often as you do, but I love you. You’re the best thing that happened to me in the centuries of my life. The absolute best. When I look at you, it makes me wonder what did I do to deserve this pretty boy with blue eyes!” Magnus softly moved his thumb over Alec’s eyes wiping the tears that formed in them. 

“I don’t know how long it will take us to go back to where we were, but I am willing to give it a shot if you are. Anyways, I am so done trying to not be in love with you and even if you hate me your whole life, I won’t give up on us. I will never stop trying to pull us back together.”, Magnus kissed Alec’s knuckles. Alec’s eyes were red and tears were welling up. Magnus softly wiped them off before they reached the bandages that held his mouth tubes together.

“I can’t even heal you so that you can defend yourself on this stupid suicidal act and fight back with me!”, Magnus rolled his eyes as he tugged Alec in the blankets making sure he felt comfortable. Alec’s eyes quietly followed Magnus around and as much as he wanted to smile, he couldn’t do it, because of the tubes than all the way inside his chest. Izzy had turned off the lights as Magnus pulled out the extended bed attached to Alec’s ventilator. 

“You have no clue how I feel seeing you attached to these pathetic tubes”, Magnus sighed. Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand and pulled him closer. Magnus rested his head very close to Alec’ shoulder. Alec moved closer so that his shoulder brushed against Magnus’. Magnus slipped his fingers into Alec’s and they intertwined together as Alec slowly drifted to sleep. Magnus kept caressing his husband’s hand until he fell asleep too.


	5. Against all odds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes care of Alec.

Magnus woke up the next day before Alec did. He groaned a bit as the hard mattress of the infirmary had sprained his muscles. He turned to look at Alec who was peacefully asleep, and Magnus flinched as he felt how much discomfort his husband must have been considering all those tubes running inside his chest. He stroked Alec’s hair away from his forehead and planted a kiss on it. Alec opened his eyes and they shined as they saw Magnus so close to him. Magnus’ lips curved into a very endearing smile. 

“Morning”, Magnus whispered cupping Alec’s face. Alec blinked and leaned in on Magnus’ hands taking in how his husband felt. 

“How do you feel?”, Magnus whispered. Alec nodded softly. 

“Hmm”, he tried to talk.

“Hey…don’t speak! You’ll disturb these tubes that are lodged inside you”, Magnus sighed. 

He was lovingly caressing Alec’s forehead when Isabelle walked in. “Morning!”, she smiled as she bent and gave Alec a kiss on his forehead. “The medics are coming to replace your tubes”, she informed. “They’ll get infected otherwise. Magnus do you mind sticking around?”, she winked. 

Magnus chided her, “I am not leaving my lawfully wedded husband in the hands of novice medics from the Clave, Isabelle”. 

Izzy returned a naughty chuckle. Both of them looked at Alec who was rolling his eyes. 

The medics came in half an hour later and Izzy assisted them as they carefully completed the extubation. Magnus was tightly holding Alec’s hand during the process and as Alec breathed through his nose the first time, he coughed and squeezed Magnus’ hands. “You’re okay, Alexander”, Magnus rubbed Alec’s arm.

“Hi”, Alec whispered as a soft wheeze left his mouth. The lips curved into a soft smile.

“Hey…”, Magnus smiled. “As much as I missed your voice, Alec…I need you to keep quiet. Your lungs are still weak”, Magnus stroked Alec’s hair.

“I…love…you!!”, he whispered cupping Magnus’ face. Magnus moved forward so Alec could hold his cheek properly.

“I love you too…now shhh”

“Alec is doing great without the mechanical support. I think we’ll be able to remove the ventilator by the end of this week”, Izzy’s eyes were focused on the monitors.

“Just a week more, Alexander!”, Magnus assured Alec as he nodded. Alec was trying to lean forward and Magnus understood the gesture. He bent down and placed his lips over Alec’s as the latter kissed him. 

“I…better do this…before I am intubated again”, Alec wheezed again as Magnus laughed kissing him again. Magnus sat on Alec’s side caressing his palms as Alec noticed the medics prepare for fresh intubation. Magnus held Alec’s chin to distract him but Alec seemed to be focusing on the tubes that were about to go inside him, again. A sharp pinch made Alec frown as the medics injected the anesthesia.

Magnus pulled back as Alec’s eyes closed. He stood up and made space as the medics took over surrounding an unconscious Alexander and opened his mouth inserting his tube again. Magnus frowned at the obvious discomfort he felt as the tubes were pushed inside Alec’s mouth again with the laryngoscope holding his jaws open. Izzy noticed Magnus’ expression and went to pat his shoulder. “I know”, she smiled and hugged Magnus. Magnus hugged her back but his eyes were transfixed at Alec. The medics had now bandaged the tubes to his mouth and Alec had peacefully drifted to unconsciousness.

“He won’t wake up anytime soon. You can go ahead with your day! Alec wouldn’t appreciate you stopping your life for him now, would he”, she winked.

“He is my life, Isabelle”, Magnus was unwilling to leave Alec behind but Izzy was right. Alec was sedated and there’s nothing more that could be done at this point. He went to Alec’s room to take a shower and then went back to his loft to proceed with his day.

\-------

Magnus returned to the infirmary in the evening with flowers to find Izzy sitting next to Alec and reading him his emails for him. Alec was awake and listening to Izzy carefully.

“Hello there!”, Magnus smiled. Izzy and Alec’s head tilted towards the door and Alec’s eyes widened in delight. Magnus walked to Alec and kissed his forehead. “How are you feeling, Alexander!”, Alec nodded as he saw Magnus put down the flowers in a vase next to Alec’s table. Alec lifted his hand up and tightly entwined his fingers in Magnus’ restricting his movement around Alec’s bed. “I am not going anywhere”, Magnus smiled as he took out his blazer and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt.

“So, Catarina came home and she was so worried about you. In fact, she was coming here to see you but she had to answer a few calls at her hospital”, Magnus rolled up his sleeve sitting on Alec’s bed next to him. Alec’s eyes were fixed on him as Magnus went on about his day. “I had a client from London visit me today, the one I take care for Ragnor”. Alec’s muscles tensed as the night of Magnus’ poisoning replayed in his mind. 

“No…nothing risky, Alexander. He came over to say thank you for strengthening his wards and was kind enough to give me a few artifacts that were collected by Ragnor”, Magnus smiled as Alec relaxed. “In other news, Chairman was upset with you not being around and he kinda made one of your leather jackets, his new cuddling place”, Alec scoffed softly as Magnus summoned himself a glass of water.

“The loft is pretty dull without you in it. It has been so for several days”, Magnus sighed. He bent down and placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek bone and Alec closed his eyes lingering to Magnus’ lips. “Isabelle told me that I could take you back home next week after you are off this ventilator. But you’ll need external respirators for a month… The best part about all this though is, I won’t have to worry about you risking your life in the field…for atleast a month. Will give this old guy some peace of mind!”, Magnus smiled and pulled out the extra bed attached to Alec’s. 

“We could go on our honeymoon…or is it too soon?”, Magnus rambled. Alec had a soft smile on his face as his eyes followed Magnus around. “I think it’s too soon. I literally messed up our whole life and I can’t”, Magnus sighed and his smile vanished. Alec raised his hand and cupped Magnus’ face. “Alexander, you don’t have to”, Magnus pleaded as Alec caressed his cheek and then pressed the back of his palm against Magnus’ lips. Magnus smiled and kissed his knuckles. He knew Alec was dying to speak. “Why are you so perfect!”, the warlock smiled as Alec pulled Magnus’ hand and placed it close to his heart. Magnus carefully slid his legs back so that he lay next to Alec with his head slipping in the nape of Alec’s neck. Magnus was tired after this day and he quickly drifted to sleep. Alec kept holding Magnus’ hand until the medicines put him to sleep too.

\-------

Magnus returned to the infirmary from his day to find Alec sitting upright on his bed. He smiled at his husband and was about to kiss him when he saw Maryse sitting on Alec’s bed. “Maryse!”, Magnus greeted her. Maryse looked at Magnus and nodded with an endearing smile on her face. “Magnus…how are you doing!”, she exclaimed.

“I see our Alexander sitting up on the bed…so I am naturally delighted”, he replied. Maryse grinned.

“Not just sitting…but talking”, Alec said in a broken and hoarse voice.

“Alexander”, Magnus gaped as he heard his voice. 

“The medics placed his breathing tubes through his nose this time. They said it will be a little more comfortable for him.” Maryse patted Alec’s shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Not comfortable”, Alec made a face. He then turned to Magnus and extended his hand towards him. Magnus smiled and paced forward taking Alec’s offered hand in his. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Magnus! Alec, take care!”, she smiled and reached out to Magnus to give him an endearing hug. 

“Don’t worry about your son, Maryse. Alexander is in good hands”

“I know he is”, Maryse nodded and left the infirmary.

“Well, it looks like I’ve made this place my home”, Magnus scoffed as he replaced the flowers in the vase.

“Alec!”, Izzy’s voice sounded from the door. “Oh…you’re back, Magnus! Great!” She held a few papers in her hand but the smile on her face told Magnus and Alec that she had come bearing good news.

“I got your reports from your blood-gas analysis from this morning. Your lungs are holding up great. You’ll get rid of this ventilator pretty soon big brother! After that, you can roam around with Magnus as much as you like provided you wear your nasal cannula. And no missions for atleast a month and a half”, she had tears in her eyes by the time she finished speaking. Magnus had stood up and was delighted to hear Alec’s progress.

“Your husband is a fighter, Magnus”, she smiled as she pulled Magnus in a side-hug and eyed Alec who was reading through his own reports.

“A very good one at that”, Magnus winked. 

Izzy sat with Alec and chatted while Magnus went to Alec’s room to take a shower and change into more comfortable clothes. He came back to the infirmary to see that Izzy was laying out food on the table. 

“Alexander can’t eat, Isabelle. Can he?”, Magnus asked as he entered Alec’s room. 

“No, he can’t and I’ve already given him glucose and fluids earlier. This is for us! We can sit and eat this delicious food so that big brother can watch and see what he is missing. Maybe this will stop him from going on such reckless missions”, she chided Alec.

“I had no choice”, Alec hissed in his rough voice. 

“Don’t talk!”, Magnus and Izzy replied in unison. Alec scowled as he leaned back on his pillow while Magnus and Izzy finished their food. 

“We’re shifting you to your room tomorrow morning, Alec.”, she smiled just before leaving the room.

“Cheer up, Alexander”, Magnus winked as he turned off the lights and hopped on his extended bed.

“I am not sleepy…”, Alec complained.

“Yeah…? What do you want to do?”, Magnus asked sitting crossing his legs. 

“Surprise me, Magnus”, Alec winked. 

“Mr. Lightwood. I can’t. And you’re going back to sleep…bye!”, Magnus pointed at the tube that went through Alec’s nose. Alec sighed as he understood Magnus’ meaning. 

“I better sleep to heal”, he complained and leaned back on the pillow. Magnus slipped his hand in Alec and they both drifted to sleep.

\-------

Magnus was leaving for his day when he walked into Imogen Herondale in the hallways of the Institute.

“Mr. Bane. How is Alec doing? I hope he is recovering well!”

“Well, he is…actually. Considering everything”, Magnus glared.

“Mr Bane?”, Imogen sensed the taunt in Magnus’ voice.

“Yeah. I mean, do you really care though?”, Magnus was furious.

“Excuse me?”, Imogen was offended.

“You made sure your grandson didn’t go to the mission but willingly let Alexander into that trap? Who knows what could have happened to him in the field. This is the second time you’ve messed with me, Inquisitor and as kind as I may look, I do not appreciate treachery”

“I didn’t want Alec to go to the mission, Mr Bane. I knew it was risky! I just couldn’t…”

“Well, you didn’t do anything to pull Alec out. Did you? In fact, you went to him to plead and not let Jace go! I cannot comprehend the limits of Clave’s selfishness sometimes…pushing their own towards death if it comes to it! But I really thought you were sensible…considering all that you had to go through to reunite with your grandson.”

“Jace is my family, Mr Bane. And Alec is Jace’s family. So, I just went to Alec to make sure Jace didn’t go. I had no idea Alec will put himself in the mission. I thought he’d just dissuade Jace from going. In fact, I was the one who ordered Alec’s removal from the mission after he got injured. They were taking him back when the Demon got loose and attacked Alec rendering serious wounds.”

“I don’t care, Inquisitor. What I know for a fact is that you didn’t remove Alec from the mission even when you knew of the risks. So, take this as a friendly reminder or a warning, whichever suits you. If anyone from the Clave ever thinks about hurting my husband or pushing him under the bus for that matter, I will unleash such a wrath that Alicante won’t be able to recover from it. And when that happens, I won’t care who Alec calls his friends.”

“Alec Lightwood is my family and I am sure that you’ll understand it when I say that I protect my family. No harm should ever come to Alexander because of the his own kind or they won’t the light of the day. And I mean it, Inquisitor. I really do. Have a lovely day”, Magnus whispered in anger and walked past Imogen who stood in her position, lifeless. Izzy was listening in on the conversation and she chased Magnus to hug him tightly. 

“I know you’re angry right now…but I just have to say. I am so glad Alec found you”, Magnus wrapped his arms around his sister-in-law. 

“I am glad I found him!”, he replied.

\-------

“It’s fine. Everything looks great, Mags!”, Catarina yelled from the couch as Magnus rushed around his loft redecorating things with his magic.

“It’s not your first date, Mags…come on! Chill”, she rolled her eyes as Magnus stopped in front of her.

“Alexander is coming home, Cat. I need to make sure it’s perfect”

“But it is. You’re here and the loft is perfect”

“Yeah. I know. I just have to be sure!”, Magnus was out of breath.

“Magnus…come sit here with me for a second!”, Catarina tapped on the couch in front of her. Magnus unwillingly obeyed.

“What is it?”, she squeezed Magnus’ hand. 

“Nothing…I just need to make sure Alec likes everything here. Considering that he hasn’t been back for weeks!”, Magnus sighed.

“He’s not going to leave you, Magnus”, Catarina spoke out of nowhere.

Magnus’ breath grew erratic as he looked at Catarina who had just pointed out his fear. 

“He won’t!”, she reassured. “He loves you too, Magnus”, she sighed.

“I hurt him. I was so angry with him that he almost went back to being the closed of Alec that I had met”, Magnus whispered.

“You hit a bump in the road, Magnus. It’s okay!”

“It’s not Cat. What if he had never agreed to go to Alicante on this mission. I’d still have been angry at him, he would have been angry at me. We would never have come back from this. I can’t help but think that the risk of losing Alexander made me realize how much he meant to me and how silly was I to have said those hurtful things to him”

“Oh Magnus! You’re immortal and warlock and everything and that is fine. But you’re also part human. Humans are naïve and stupid and they make mistakes. But those mistakes don’t define us. They make us better. Learning from them. When you thought you got betrayed, you lashed out…and the reaction was very human of you. Losing Alec or the fear of losing him just sped up the whole process of you coming to terms with the nature of your reaction. You would have understood this sooner or later…it’s okay if it happened because you thought you’d lose him. You love him, Magnus. Of course, you can’t lose him. It’s okay. He forgave you, didn’t he? That’s really all that matters!”

“I don’t know if he did, Cat. We didn’t really talk about it. He hasn’t been able to talk since he got back but he is behaving like my old Alexander! It’s scary how much I missed him…”, Magnus sighed.

“Well, he’s coming home. You can talk to him and listen to what he has to say and then, my dear, take it from there!”, she smiled and pulled the warlock in a tight hug. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Magnus straightened his clothes and Catarina disappeared into a portal to give the two some alone time. 

Magnus opened the door and saw Alec standing holding Izzy’s hand. He was holding the frame of the doorway for support and his head was dropped down from heavy breathing. The nasal cannula was carefully lodged in Alec’s nose and there was a backpack in place of his quiver that housed the oxygen cylinder. Izzy let him go as Magnus slipped his hand on Alec’s waist.

“Welcome, home”, he smiled as he led Alec to the couch and made him sit. He was out of breath and leaned back closing his eyes. Magnus stroked Alec’s chest as Izzy dropped his luggage. 

“I’ll leave now, Magnus. You take good care of my brother”, she smiled and waved as she walked out.

“Hey…do you feel okay?”, Magnus asked as he saw Alec take deep and noisy breaths. He loosened the buttons of Alec’s shirt to give his chest space to expand.

“I just…feel a little”, Alec replied opening his eyes. He was sweating a little and Magnus could feel that it took Alec some effort to breathe.

“Alright, let’s just breathe together…okay?”, Magnus held Alec’s hands as the both of them took breaths while Magnus counted. After the 5th round, Alec’s breaths evened.

“See, now you’re all okay”, Magnus caressed Alec’s cheek and the latter gave him a very bright smile.

“I am so glad you’re back home”, Magnus extended his hand and Alec leaned back on it, burying his head in Magnus’ neck. 

“It’s good to be back”, he whispered.

“Isabelle told me that your stats are improving?”

“Yeah…sure they are. With you, Jace and Izzy taking care of me like this…I can’t imagine not getting better!”, Alec whispered with his eyes still closed.

“You always have the best things to say to me”, Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead and the latter opened his eyes. He cupped Magnus’ face and kissed his lips momentarily stopping as his cannula got displaced. “Wait…I got this”, Magnus moved the cannula back in place for Alec and pulled him in another kiss.

“Do you want to rest for a while before dinner?”, Magnus moved hair away from Alec’s forehead as their lips parted. 

“Where are we having dinner?”, Alec raised a brow.

“I am cooking!”, Magnus winked.

“Oh? Do you need help?”, Alec offered.

“Of course, not!”, he pinched Alec’s cheek as the latter smiled.

“Well, then atleast let me be in the kitchen while you cook!”, Alec made a baby face.

“Okay. But you won’t help me. At all?”, Magnus eyed Alec.

“Promise!”, Alec grinned.

Magnus smiled and helped Alec get up. He slid his arm around Alec’s waist and took him to the kitchen where Alec sat on a high chair adjusting his cylinder and watched as Magnus prepared the food. Lasagna. They talked as Magnus moved around swiftly, chopping vegetables, cooking the pasta and putting the prepared dish in the oven.

“You’re so smooth”, Alec chuckled as he sipped water.

“Thank you!”, Magnus smiled as he walked past Alec kissing his cheek. Pouring himself wine, he returned to find Alec opening his tablet. 

“Oh NO!”, Magnus protested snatching it away from Alec. 

“Just reading, Magnus!”, Alec frowned.

“No…we’ll do that in bed, after dinner. I can’t have you decide to do something reckless, again”, Magnus tapped Alec’s forehead. “Silly Nephilim”, he chided Alec. Alec made a face which made Magnus chuckle. 

“I hate you, Magnus”, he called as Magnus left the kitchen to put Alec’s tablet away. 

“But I love you, Alexander”, Magnus yelled back from their room.

\-------

Later that night, Magnus helped Alec change his clothes and then replaced his cannula as they both lay down on the bed. Alec closed his eyes for a bit, hands scanning the bed. It felt good to be back home and in his own bed, with his husband by his side. Magnus helped Alec sit up using pillows and snuggled under Alec’s arm opening his tablet.

“So, let’s see what we’ve got…”, Magnus clicked the Email App as Alec patiently waited. His eyes were closed and he was breathing rather heavily.

“Demons…demons…more demons”, Magnus rolled his eyes as he scrolled down. “So many more demons”, Magnus gaped. Alec scoffed as he curled closer to Magnus. “Oh dear, Demons again. Do you really have nothing else to do?”, Magnus chided Alec.

“Magnus!”, Alec protested.

“Alright…wait, see! It’s still just demons!”, Magnus complained.

“Give it to me…”, Alec opened his eyes and extended his hand.

“No wait…found something!”, Magnus pulled back Alec’s tablet and Alec frowned. “It’s from the Consul, Alexander”, Alec turned to look at him with curiosity.  
“I am pleased to see the way things are shaping up in New York, Mr Lightwood. I am glad that the Institute is in your hands and the Cabinet is being efficiently led by you and Mr. Bane. I look forward to welcoming the two of you in Alicante sometime soon.”, Magnus read out aloud.

“Alicante”, Magnus winked as Alec smiled to him. 

“Considering the way you threatened Herondale back at the Institute, I am sure the Consul will do anything to make sure the High Warlock of Brooklyn is back on their side”, Alec rolled his eyes emphasizing on Magnus’ title.

“Well, I did what had to be done.”

“Sir, yes Sir!”, Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek.

“I just want to sleep now, Magnus”, he whispered almost in the warlock’s ears. Magnus smiled and and wrapped his hands around the Shadowhunter as the latter buried his head in Magnus’ neck. “Goodnight, Alexander”, Magnus smiled and turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one...and Magnus and Alec will talk!


	6. Forever and Beyond.

Alec had almost recovered from his injuries and he even had started going to the Institute to work. Magnus made sure Alec didn’t leave his desk all the time but the rest was okay. He was still tethered to his cannula and oxygen cylinder but it didn’t bother Alec all that much now. He moved around quite comfortably. And according to his reports, he was gonna get rid of his respirators in roughly 10 days. Alec was quite happy about it even though he couldn’t go on missions for another month or so, according to Izzy’s orders.

Things had been great when it came to him and Magnus, too. They hadn’t still talked about everything and Magnus had made it clear that they would talk once Alec was feeling better. He didn’t want to burden Alec with any other drama and wanted him to focus on his recovery. Now that Alec had recovered and could move around without losing breath or needing someone most of the times, he and Magnus knew that it was time to sort out everything once and for all.  
And so.

Magnus planned a yacht getaway for him and Alec. He didn’t tell him a lot of details just an address to Izzy to help him drop Alec at the port. Izzy also helped Alec pack his clothes and so on a beautiful and breezy Friday night, she dropped him at the Manhattan Yacht Club. Magnus was crazy rich and charged hefty fees from his clients but even Alec couldn’t process that he’d own a yacht. Anyways, he did.

Alec was escorted to the deck by the crew of the Yacht. Izzy had made him wear a black tux and a gray shirt. She thought Alec needed to be properly dressed for what was about to happen and she was right. When he reached the deck, he sat on the couch to catch his breath. Leaning back on the backrest, he closed his eyes and felt the smell of the sea brush his lungs back to life. He was only slightly out of breath but the thrill of spending some time in the sea with the man he loved made Alec forget his troubles. 

He was lost in his thoughts when a pair of lips kissed his forehead. Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus overlooking him from behind the couch. “Hey”, Magnus smiled. Alec straightened himself and waited for Magnus to walk around the couch to him. When he was sufficiently close, Alec pulled Magnus by his waist and kissed him on his lips. “Hi”, he replied. Magnus had dark purple streaks in his hair and Alec softly moved his hands through the streaks, “So exquisite”, he remarked. Magnus blushed and pecked Alec on the lips again.

“Come with me?”, Magnus held out his hand and gestured Alec towards the edge of the yacht. Alec smiled and held Magnus’ hand as the latter dragged him to the end of the yacht. They stood watching the waves as the Captain took out the yacht into the ocean.

“So…”, Magnus turned to him, expressions becoming sincere and serious.

“The talk”, Alec pursed his lips together.

“Yeah…”, Magnus cleared his throat and an eerie silence gripped the two. They both stared into the sea, speechless and unclear where to begin. Magnus gripped the handle tightly and took deep breaths.

“Alexander…”, he whispered breaking the ice between them.

“So, we’re really doing this?”, Alec huffed. He was unsure if he and Magnus needed to talk. Maybe it was how they were supposed to progress.

“…what?”, Magnus was nervous.

“talking…?”, Alec raised his brows.

“…you don’t? Do you feel okay? Is the sea breeze bothering you…? Or are you just not ready to talk yet…we can totally”, Magnus moved forward holding Alec’s arms.

“Magnus, relax…alright. Listen, I am sorry”

“You’ve apologized enough…”, Magnus dropped his head.

“No…after we got married…I said things, behaved in certain way…that I shouldn’t have…whatever we went through…I put it all on you…and it’s not fair. Yes, you were angry with me but I did break your trust in me. I don’t know how I would have reacted if we had been in each other’s places. I lied to you about something that threatened the existence of your kind and then I behaved like you had broken me. I shouldn’t have. I am sorry…it wasn’t”

“Alexander…now, you’ll just listen to me, okay?”, Magnus cupped Alec’s face.

“Hmm…but Magnus”, Alec tried to protest but Magnus put his fingers onto Alec’s lips and Alec stopped.

“I am immortal…and over the many years of my life, I’ve been with people…different types of people…and then I saw you…that night at the club when Biscuit came to retrieve her memories. There was something about you. Intriguing, mysterious and closed off to showing off his emotions. I looked at the way you moved and that was it. You opened me up, Alec. After that night, I couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t stop thinking about you. After all these years…you were the one who broke through me. After Camille, I had let myself believe that the world was a treacherous place and I will never find love again. And then you kissed me…at your wedding in front of your entire kind. And I thought that I’d finally found someone brave enough to say that he wanted me. I felt special and I felt happy that maybe I had found the right someone after all”, Magnus took a deep breath and he saw Alec staring at him. He looked dumbfounded. 

“When you brought me that Omamori…which by the way, is still in my pocket…and I never parted with it, I felt different because no one had ever done something for me for as long as I could have recalled. You surprised me, Alec. In a way, no one ever has. And this is because of how pure your heart is. Your heart makes you who you are Alec. And you’re brave, Alec…and not just on the field. You’re brave as a person. I’ve told you this before but I never really thought I should have made you believe it…”

“Magnus…”, Alec was in tears remembering those moments they’d shared.

“Just…let me finish it.”

“I fell in love with you not because you were pretty or have amazing blue eyes, which you do…and which do count. I fell in love with you because I respected you. And I still respect you. I am proud of what you’ve achieved and where you’ve come from the boy who couldn’t look at me without being afraid anyone would notice. I am sorry if I made you doubt your choices as a leader, Alec. I really am. You are the most selfless Nephilim that I know and I had the honor of falling for. And I don’t justify my actions but I can tell you I would have had it better if Azazel hadn’t switched me with Valentine. The memories, me telling you about them really affected me more than I’d like to admit…”

“I should have believed you when you told me…in Valentine’s body”, Alec’s eyes looked afraid.

“Yes…and I did hold that against you…without realizing it…”, Magnus came closed and slipped his hands around Alec’s waist. Alec’s muscles relaxed.

“So, when you hid the truth about the Soul Sword, I thought that even you were one of those people who didn’t care about me…and I know how stupid that was, because you’re not other people. I’ve always known that. I’ve always know how different you are. I let my fears cloud how I felt about you and how I saw you as an individual and I regret it. You’ve always been my precious Alexander Lightwood. My angel. My best human. I wasn’t in the right state of mind when I thought that I couldn’t be a leader to my people and still trust you and be with you…but I can. I should have trusted you. I am so so sorry. I made you feel like I didn’t love you enough. I do Alec. There’s no one I’ve loved more. There’s no one I will ever love more than I love you. I’ve been madly and deeply in love with you since the time I can remember being happy again and I want you to remember that. Every day of your life, I need you to remember it. There’s no one who can ever replace you in my life.”

“I…love you too. So much”, Alec sobbed like a young child. “But I am sorry I lied to you. I know I’ve said it a million times before but I just…I just need you to know it. I need you to believe it. When I saw your face after I told you about my lie…I broke, Magnus. I knew I had lost your trust…I knew how stupid I had been and I was so scared. And then after I lost you…my life just turned upside down. I’ve not known love and compassion beyond you, Magnus and I thought that I would never feel those things again…it hurt so bad. I am sorry I was so stupid. And I promise…I promise Magnus. Nothing ever will come between us. I mean it. Nothing ever would ever make me do anything that will hurt you again. And I will do anything to make you trust me again. That’s my vow to you, Magnus Bane.”, Alec’s breaths became noisier.

“I know. I have forgiven you, Alexander. In fact, I forgave you a long time ago. But I need you to forgive me too.”

“Forgive you…”, Alec raised his brows.

“Yes…forgive me what playing the part I did in bringing us to this…”, Magnus came closer and buried his face in Alec’s neck. Alec leaned in on the hug.

“Magnus, I love you so much!”, Alec blurted out as if it would be too late if he didn’t do it sooner. “I don’t think you need my forgiveness but I am done making decisions involving you in the way I deem right. If you want me to forgive you, I do. I forgive you Magnus. But know that I am sorry too. And just…just never leave me. Promise me that and I’ll do anything.”, Alec sobbed and tightened their hug. Magnus could feel Alec breathing heavily.

“Never, Alexander. I promise…”

“Good…I just, can I sit for a while”, Alec huffed as Magnus pulled away and saw Alec struggling with his breath. “Magnus, I was so scared…”, he started to speak again but his voice lost volume as he started wheezing rather heavily that caught Magnus' attention.

“Alexander! Are you…no, just…let’s just get back to the couch”, Magnus panicked and carefully walked Alec to the couch. Magnus made Alec sit and lean back to rest and he checked Alec’s oxygen tank.

“When did you last change this tank?”, Magnus asked as he shook the tank and found it lighter than usual.

“Uhh, I don’t remember…”, Alec was out of breath and Magnus ran inside to replace the cylinder with the spare he had summoned for emergency. He rushed back and saw Alec closing his eyes and fainting. 

“No, Alexander…wake up!”, Magnus patted his cheek as he dialed Izzy.

“Isabelle, I need you to listen to me carefully. Alec is out of breath and I’ve replaced his cylinder but he doesn’t seem to be breathing on his own. And he is losing consciousness. I don’t know what to do because he’s about to faint.”

“Magnus…relax. Is he wheezing too?”

“Yes, I don’t know Izzy…I thought he was getting better? Izzy, tell me what to do!”, Magnus was panicking talking to his sister-in-law.

“He is…it’s just his lungs are still scarred and maybe something just triggered an attack.”

“Probably the sea breeze… My magic still won't work, right?”

"It won't work. I am sorry. But it’s okay Magnus, just do as I say…first take a deep breath and then close off Alec’s nostrils and blow air in his mouth”

“You want me to give him mouth-to-mouth? Alright Isabelle, stay online”, Magnus put the phone down and followed Izzy’s orders. Alec’s eyes were rolling because of the unconscious that was gripping him but as Magnus’ breath filled his lungs, they opened moments later.

“Magnus…”, he wheezed.

“Don’t talk Alexander…I’ll kill you”, Magnus was happy to see that Alec had started breathing again and he ripped open Alec’s shirt to rub his chest. “It’s gonna be okay”, he whispered. After a few minutes, Alec’s breathing got restored and he dozed off in Magnus’ arms. Magnus adjusted himself and placed Alec’s head on his shoulder until the Shadowhunter started snoring. The warlock heaved a sigh of relief as his fingers made circles on Alec’s shoulder. He kissed his sleeping husband’s forehead and murmured a soft I love you close to his eyebrows.

Magnus stayed there, watching Alec sleep until an hour later when he opened his eyes and blinked a few times registering where he was. His lips curved into a smile as he felt Magnus’ arms around him and he wearily looked around searching for his husband.

“You gave me a scare!”, he sighed. Alec smiled when he found Magnus smiling at him and kissed his lips tightly. 

“I am sorry…my chest just got so heavy with the crying and then I just…couldn’t breathe”, Alec made Magnus lean back on the couch and he placed his head on Magnus’ lap and his hand on his hair. Magnus smiled as he started curling the strand of Alec’s hair in his fingers.

“This feels so good…”, Alec mumbled closing his eyes and turning to bury his face in Magnus’ abdomen. Magnus dropped down and kiss Alec’s forehead. 

“Don’t restrict your airway, Alexander”, Magnus patted Alec’s cheek. They stayed there for a while talking about various things. Magnus continuously played with Alec’s hair and showered him with kisses before he finally took him to their room. 

“I am so glad we talked, Magnus”, Alec’s eyes gleamed as Magnus pulled over a soft duvet on them. He was bare-chested and Alec crawled closer to Magnus resting his head on the latter’s chest. Magnus sniffed through Alec’s hair and moaned placing a sweet kiss on them.

“I love you”, he whispered. Alec chuckled softly and buried himself deeper in Magnus’ neck.

_“I love you too, Magnus”_

\-------

The Shadowhunter woke up alone curled up in soft white sheets. The sea looked calm and the sunlight shined on the waves. Alec stretched his hands and yawned. There was a strange sense of happiness around him and it made his lips curve into a smile. He groped for his cannula which had dislodged and then made his way out to find his husband – a term that still made Alec’s heart flutter.

Magnus stood on the other side of the kitchen counter in front simmering something on the pan.

“Morning!”, Alec smiled ruffling his hair in the back of his head.

“Good morning”, Magnus beamed at Alec and gestured him to come closer. Alec was happy to oblige.

He walked behind Magnus and wrapped his arms around his waist peering at the pan from above Magnus’ shoulder. “Smells delicious”, he whispered as he rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. “Yeah…?”, he smirked and tilted his head to look at Alec giving him a short peck on his lips.

“How do you feel…?”, Magnus whispered turning his head back to look at the pan.

“I feel grear, Magnus”, Alec heaved a huge sigh and kissed the nape of Magnus’ neck.

“Mmm”, Magnus moaned and flipped the piece of chicken breast on a plate. Alec walked around and sat facing Magnus as they dug their fork into the chicken. 

“This is just…delicious”, Alec announced closing his eyes, a reaction that made Magnus chuckle.

“Oh…by the way, Alexander. There’s something I wanted to ask you…!”, Magnus nibbled the food.

“Hmm?”, Alec asked.

Magnus left the kitchen table and went back to their room. He returned and walked to Alec turning his chair to face him. “So…I was thinking…”, Magnus smiled.  
“Yeah…?”, Alec held Magnus’ hand. Magnus winked and knelt in front of Alec who lost his breath _ironically_.

“So, how about you marry me?”, he said. 

“We already are married”, Alec chuckled wiggling his ring finger in front of Magnus.

“Again…you silly Nephilim!”, Magnus chuckled.

“Huh?”, Alec raised his brows.

“Alexander!”, Magnus protested. “I need you to marry me?”, he moaned.

“Magnus”, Alec’s eyes glistened and he knelt in front of Magnus.

“Will you?”, Magnus was getting restless. Alec held Magnus’ neck and pulled him for a kiss.

“As many times as you ask!”, he cried. Magnus’ kiss turned into a giggle as he pulled Alec in a hug.

“That’s a yes, I presume?”, Magnus chided.

“YES!”, Alec was sobbing. “When?”, he pulled away.

“Today!”, Magnus was glowing.

“By the Angel, I love you!”, Alec announced as tears fell from his eyes. Magnus wiped them away.

“And I you, Alexander!”

\-------

Alec fixed his suit once again before leaving the room. He knew Magnus was waiting for him but he just wanted everything to be perfect. God, he missed his baby sister. He wished she was here to help him get ready. His cannula was in place and Alec frowned as his gaze went to it. “Stupid oxygen”, he complained before turning to leave. That’s when he remembered something. Something from when he and Magnus were not talking to each other. Alec walked to his suitcase and pulled out a small box. He tucked it in his pocket and walked out.

Alec saw Magnus waiting for him on the deck. He looked so beautiful in a dark purple blazer and black pants. Alec’s mouth went dry when Magnus turned to him. The purple streaks in his hair shined because of the sunlight and made Magnus looked even more angelic if that was possible. Magnus extended his hand which Alec took grinning.

“You look…”, Alec was dumbfounded. Magnus felt red flush his cheeks as he cupped Alec’s cheek rubbing it with his thumb. “Stunning…”, Alec managed to speak.  
They both took their positions facing each other. None of them spoke after the minister asked them to speak their vows. Alec’s face just curved into a smile, “Forever?” he asked.

“Forever!”, Magnus assured as the minister declared them married. They exchanged rings. Alec drew wedding runes on the new ring that Izzy had chosen for Magnus. After that, Magnus leapt forward when Alec stopped him. He pulled out his cannula and pulled Magnus for their first kiss. Magnus’ lips passionately lingered onto Alec’s for as long as they could, locking into his husband’s every now and then. It was a serene experience. Magnus’ love had returned to him. His Alec had returned to him. His immortal soul had never felt so much joy and he knew that only Alec could have given this moment to him. 

For Alec, the world could have ended and he wouldn’t have cared. Magnus was all that he had ever truly desired and he was finally his, forever and beyond. The pretty boy with blue eyes had finally found his glittery warlock. Their kiss lasted longer than any other they’d ever shared and their cheeks got wet and warm by the end as tears flowed from both their eyes.

“I love you”, Magnus said.

“I love you too, Magnus”, Alec smiled. 

“Ok, you need to put back your respirator”, Magnus replied as he adjusted Alec’s cannula. Alec wasn’t happy about it.

“A few more days?”, Magnus assured. Alec frowned but he was very happy to be bothered by his stupid lungs.

“You were so sure I’d say yes though!”, Alec chided Magnus.

“Huh?”

“That’s why you invited the minister on-board too?”, Alec chuckled. Magnus smiled.

“You didn’t disappoint, darling!”, Magnus beamed.

“Wait…since you gave me this wonderful day to remember, I have something for you too. It’s not as good as this, nothing will ever be. But I need you to have it…”, Alec whispered taking out the box in his hand. Magnus opened the box and saw a beautiful pendant in a leather bracelet which was recognizably something a Shadowhunter would own. “This belonged to my great grandfather and is passed down in every generation. My grandfather gave it to mom and mom fixed it for you…she gave it to me before I left for Idris. But I wasn’t sure if you’d take it…”, Alec’s voice went down.

“I love it”, Magnus smiled kissing Alec. “Help me?”, Magnus arched a brow. Alec looked up and smiled. He slipped the bracelet onto Magnus’ right hand. A while later, Magnus walked Alec back to their living room where they fell on the couch and curled into each other pulling a blanket over them. Magnus extended his hand and Alec rested his head on it taking in Magnus’ scent. 

“Rest for a while before we reach our destination”, Magnus whispered.

“Where?”, Alec opened his eyes and sat up. “I thought this yacht”, Alec raised both his brows. “Where are we going?”, he beamed.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out!”, the warlock winked. Alec rolled his eyes and burst into a giggle.

Magnus kissed Alec who closed his eyes and cuddled closer to his husband who he was so damn lucky to have _just married._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to miss writing this. This fiction was very close to my heart.  
> Thank you everyone who liked it, left a Kudos, commented and bookmarked.
> 
> I'm starting a new AU!Malec story "Not Your Housekeeper". If you like the first chapter, do give it a shot. 
> 
> See you around ;)
> 
> \- Alia

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write another fiction before 2x20 but the sneakpeek hit me so bad. I don't remember how I ended up writing this work. 
> 
> If you liked it, do leave a comment!


End file.
